Iubire
by tobi es un buen chico
Summary: A pasado ya un mes desde la muerte de Sasori para todos los akatsukis todo volvio a la normalidad exepto para Deidara. Lemon a lo largo de la historia// sasodei.
1. Chapter 1

Olaa!! Este es mi primer fic y mi "dulce" hermanita me pidió cofcofobligocofcof a hacerlo de sasodei es un song fic según me dijo ella porque yo hasta orita no se nada.

Me anime a hacer song fic porque la canción es perfecta para lo que queremos escribir la letra tiene mucho que ver y pues... esta muy bonita la canción.

Ya con el fic!!!

**Los personajes de naruto no nos pertenecen por desgracia son de kishimoto-san y nosotros solo hacemos esta historia por diversión wii!!!**

**Este fic es yaoi (chicoxchico) asi que si eres homo fóbico fuera nada tienes que hacer aquí...**

Narración

"diálogos"

_pensamientos_

_**[tonterías de los autores]**_

vuelve a mi- magnate y valentino (Oo? Que onda con esos nombres).

Iubire

Habían pasado ya 1 mes desde la muerte de Sasori. Tobi y Deidara eran equipo y para todos en la cueva akatsuki volvía a la normalidad, para todos menos para un rubio quien se lamentaba por la perdida de su maestro. Ya habia pasado un mes y su herida no sanaba... esa herida profunda que le desgarraba el alma por no haber podido hacer nada para ayudar a su maestro. Lloraba sin parar en lo mas profundo de un bosque... solo.

_Donde quiera que estés_

_No te voy a olvidar_

_Seguiré siendo tuyo_

_Toda la eternidad_

_He llorado por ti_

_Y no quiero llorar_

_He callado este amor_

_Que quisiera gritar_

Para el no solo era su maestro, el lo admiraba pero tambien... lo amaba. No era solo la culpa lo que lo tenia asi, si no tambien el no poderle haber dicho nunca sus sentimientos. Ahora se habia ido y ya no habia marcha atrás... lo habia perdido todo. El era su ser, su motivación, su sentido para vivir, mas sin embargo ya no lo tenia.

_Te arrancaron de mi_

_Te llevaron tan lejos_

_Le quitaron tu piel a mi piel_

_Entre tanto dolor_

_Entre tanto silencio_

_Sigo aqui sin saber como haré_

Deseaba que el volviera, lloraba y pedía con todo su ser, alma y corazón que esa persona por la que tanto sufrió volviera a el y le dijera tan solo dos palabras. Dos palabras que siempre habia querido escuchar de el. Dos palabras que le llenaban el alma. Dos palabras que serian su razón por vivir. Dos palabras que darían significado a su vida. Solo dos palabras... Te Amo.

_Vuelve a mi_

_Que no puedo vivir si no estas_

_Yo prefiero morir, que perderte_

_Vuelve a mi_

_Que no existe en mi ser un lugar_

_Donde tu no estarás para siempre_

_Ya no tardes mas, por favor, vuelve a mi_

_Ya no tardes mas, por favor_

"_Por que danna, por que te fuiste un?. Por que me dejaste!!??"_

Su corazón estaba desgarrado. Ya no podía mas, lo queria a su lado añoraba estar con el pero ya no estaba. Mas sin embargo aun lo amaba lo amaría por toda la eternidad.

"_jm_- rió irónico- _parece que el no fue eterno como su arte. Aunque yo no me quedo atrás lo amare eternamente. Tampoco le fui fiel a mi arte, un..."_

_No me dejes asi..._

_Yo sin ti no doy mas..._

_Líbrame de tu adiós..._

_De esta herida mortal..._

_Aqui en mi corazón..._

_Guardare tu lugar..._

_Aunque pasen mil años..._

_Siempre te voy amar..._

Jamás iba a dejar de amar a Sasori y el lo sabia. Pero lo extrañaba aun no se hacia la idea de que ya no lo tendría jamás le pudo decir lo que sentía y eso era, era justo lo que no lo dejaba dormir lo que le corrompía el alma. Soñaba con el, soñaba que era correspondido, que ambos se amaban y se juraban amor eterno. Una vez mas las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sin consuelo alguno.

_Se que nunca jamás dejare de quererte_

_No concibo que ya te perdí_

_Aunque estalle la tierra_

_Y se acabe mi suerte_

_Seguiré aqui esperando por ti_

Ya no sabia que hacer estaba desesperado no le quedaba mas en el mundo. Tenia como equipo a un idiota que lo unico que hacia era sacarle de quicio, jamás seria como Sasori. Queria a Sasori de vuelta queria estar con el ya no lo soportaba.

_Vuelve a mi_

_Que no puedo vivir si no estas_

_Yo prefiero morir, que perderte_

_Vuelve a mi_

_Que no existe en mi ser un lugar_

_Donde tu no estarás para siempre_

_Ya no tardes mas, por favor, vuelve a mi_

_Ya no tardes mas, por favor, vuelve a mi_

Ya no aguantaba la carga, el dolor y la tristeza

"_si Sasori no danna no puede venir a mi, entonces yo iré a el un"_

Estaba decidido iría a donde Sasori sabia que el estaría ahí.

Saco un kunai del bolsillo, se puso de rodillas, tomo el cuchillo apuntando lo a su pecho con los brazos levemente elevados y estirados al frente

"muy pronto danna. Muy pronto volveremos a estar juntos, y esta vez... no cometeré el mismo error"- murmuro al cielo

_Vuelve a mi_

_Que no existe en mi ser un lugar_

_Donde tu no estarás para siempre_

_Ya no tardes mas, por favor, vuelve a mi_

_Ya no tardes mas, por favor_

Cerro los ojos y dirigió el kunai a su pecho dispuesto a quitarse la vida. Si eso lo llevaría con su maestro.. el lo haría.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de encajarse el kunai unas fuertes manos lo detuvieron. Volteo para arriba y lo que vio lo dejo atónito.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y no pudo evitar volver a llorar.

_(Vuelve a mi...)_

kukuku, que les pareció?

**Mi "nii-chan" estaba que echaba chispas, según ella me quedo muy bien.**

**No barra quedado muy cursi?**

**Como sea déjenle reviews a su servidor y díganle que tal le quedo porfa!**

**Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

Olaa!!! Gente! Nunca me imagine que alguien fuera a leer mi fic eem digo nuestro fic hehe nnU!!

**O si mi onii-san me regaño porque antes no nos presentamos bien.**

**Según nuestra retorcida mente somos gemelos ^_^! Tenemos el pelo blanco y ojos rojos (kukuku)**

**Según yo me llamo Akio y mi hermanita es Aiko se tienen que parecer los nombres U_U...**

**Bien primero quiero agradecer por los reviews muchas gracias bla bla bla...**

Narración

(diálogos)

_pensamientos_

_[tonterías de los autores]_

naruto no nos pertenece son propiedad de kishimoto-san y este fic esta hecho por diversión...

la canción de este capitulo es:

no me doy por vencido-Luis Fonsi.

No una segunda vez

No podía creerlo. El ser que tenia enfrente no era nadie mas que

"sasori no danna!!!un"- grito llorando y abrazando a sasori

Sasori por la impresión cayo al suelo llevándose a Deidara con el.

"danna esta vivo!!un"-dijo Deidara una vez que soltó a Sasori

"pues que esperabas? Mi abuela y una niña con el pelo teñido jamás me derrotarían"-secándole las lagrimas a Deidara

"yo sabia que usted no podía morir asi de facil un!"

_Me quedo callado_

_Soy como un niño dormido_

_Que puede despertarse_

_Con apenas sólo un ruido_

_Cuando menos te lo esperas_

_Cuando menos lo imaginas_

_Sé que un día no me aguanto y voy y te miro_

"pero esta vivo y eso es lo que importa no un?"-dijo Deidara con brillitos en los ojos.

"eh? Si supongo _que le pasa a Deidara esta raro"_

"te extrañe mucho danna!!!"-grito Deidara volviendo a abrazar a Sasori.

"que tienes Deidara? Estas raro"

Deidara se separo rápidamente de Sasori y se sonrojo levemente.

"ee..yo danna etto...un"

"hehe-rió levemente- estas loco Dei"

Deidara volvio a sonrojarse por la manera en que lo llamo su danna, además de la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro (el de sasori).

"es que yo te extrañe mucho danna"-dijo Deidara un poco apenado

_Y te lo digo a los gritos_

_Y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido_

_Pues no sabes cuanto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido_

_Ni sospechas cuando te nombré_

"enserio?"-pregunto Sasori un poco sorprendido

"si un, lo peor del caso es que me pusieron un idiota como compañero un"-dijo Deidara un poco molesto recordando a Tobi.

"asi que ya me remplazaron?"

"emm...si un"

Sasori hizo una mueca de molestia. Como puede ser que en tampoco tiempo ya hayan encontrado un reemplazo de el. Esto era denigrante.

Deidara al ver la cara que puso su maestro se apuro a decir algo. No sea que luego quiera matar a Tobi...aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien no seria tan malo.

"e-espere danna un! No piense mal!"

"como quieres que no lo haga, no hace ni un mes se supone que morí y ya me consiguieron reemplazo!!!"

"si pero no lo ha conocido un, es un idiota!"

"eh?"

"si! El jamás sera como usted un-dijo sonrojándose levemente

"bien supongo que tendré que volver a la cueva y reclamar lo que es mio"

"si! Yo lo llevo un!!"-dijo Deidara muy animado levantándose

"se donde esta la cueva Deidara"

"el líder decidió cambiar de guarida despues de que los ninjas de konoha la encontraran un"

"bien llévame"

Deidara guió a Sasori a la nueva guarida que era mas pequeña que la anterior. Hizo varios sellos e igual que la anterior una gran roca se abrió y dio paso a ambos.

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido_

_Yo quiero un mundo contigo_

_Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro_

_Una señal del destino_

_No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido_

"espere aquí danna un"-susurro Deidara mientras entraba a la sala donde se encontraban la mayoria excepto Hidan que estaba orando en su habitación.

En el living...

"LÍDEEEEER!!!!!!!!"-grito Deidara

"cállate intento de bridney spears!!!!-grito Hidan que asomaba la cabeza desde la puerta de su cuarto.

"líder traigo buenas noticias un"-dijo ignorando el comentario de Hidan.

"bien, dime Deidara"-dijo Pein con calma

"pase danna un"-dijo Deidara feliz

"ya estas alucinando a Sasori de nuevo Deidara ya te dije que el...-dijo Itachi pero callo al momento de ver entrar al pelirrojo.

"SASORI!!!"-gritaron todos los akatsukis menos Tobi

el recién nombrado levanto la mano en señal de saludo.

"nooooooooooooooo!!!"-grito Tobi tirandose encima de Deidara cosa que hizo enfurecer a Sasori pero no lo demostró.

"quítate baka!!!"-gritaba Deidara con los ojos como plato intentando safarse de Tobi.

_Tengo una flor de bolsillo,_

_Marchita de buscar a una mujer que me quiera_

_Y reciba su perfume hasta traer la primavera_

_Y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de la vida_

_Que brilla más cada día,_

_Porque estoy tan sólo a un paso de ganarme la alegría_

_Porque el corazón levanta una tormenta enfurecida_

_Desde aquel momento en que te vi…_

"Tobi ya suelta a Deidara"-ordeno el líder

"pero Deidara-sanpai es el compañero de Tobi"

"eso los arreglaremos luego Tobi ahora suelta a Deidara"

"bien"

"ya es tarde todos a dormir"

"eh líder un?"

"si Deidara?"

"etto...Sasori danna no tiene habitación"

"a si es cierto...haber...dormirá con tigo"

"ah!?"-Deidara se puso rojo como un tomate

"bien ya todos a dormir!!"-grito el líder

"_ya no cometeré el mismo error dos veces, ahora si le diré lo que siento a Sasori no danna un...pero el sentirá lo mismo?_

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido_

_Yo quiero un mundo contigo_

_Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro_

_Una señal del destino_

No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido

"danna?"

"si"

"emm...iré a acomodar todo, vienes?"

"si"

Sasori siguió a Deidara pero cuando paso por enseguida de Tobi que se habia quedado ahí con el pretexto de que tenia hambre, dijo algo que solo Sasori pudo escuchar.

"Deidara-senpai es mio y no voy a dejar que nadie me lo quite"

dicho esto Sasori volteo hacia Tobi quien le lanzo una mirada retadora y este no dudo en devolvérsela.

"_si guerra quieres, guerra tendrás"-_pensó Sasori antes de irse con Deidara.

**Jojojo**

**Que tal nos quedo!**

**Aiko: sigo preguntándome porque elegiste esa canción.**

**Akio: veras te explicare como se llama la canción "no me doy por vencido" pues es lo que hará Deidara en caso de que no sea correspondido.**

**Aiko: pero eso nuca lo pusiste en el fic ¬¬**

**Akio: pero es el mensaje interno U_______U**

**Aiko. Aja ¬¬**

**Akio: bien ahora a contestar reviews!**

**Sabaku no caaro: **fuiste mi primer review en mi primera historia, serás recordada en esta cuenta de fanfiction por estos dos locos. Y emm que bueno que te gusto el fic, aquí esta el segundo capitulo dedicado a ti.

Blender angel: claro quien mas si es un fic sasodei tenia por obligación según yo y por las leyes de mi mundo y el de Aiko tambien tenia QUE ser sasori si no no.

Aiko: ahora a mi me tocan los otros reviews!!!

: gracias por tu hermoso review y si aquí esta el otro capitulo para que veas que si tiene continuación hehe.

Y pss la canción ya esta medio viejita yo creo que por eso no te suena pero si la buscas en internet seguro la encuentras porque ya sabes...

Aiko y Akio: el internet es mágico! (como hipnotizados)

naIrAkua: pues si, ya viste si fue Sasori y pues tambien no nos tardamos nada en actualizar. AQUÍ LO TIENES!!!!

Gracias por sus reviews

Sayonara!!

Pásenla bonito


	3. Chapter 3

**Kukuku a que no saben que? REGRESAMOS!!!.**

**Si ya se nos tardamos en actualizar y si tengo una excusa para ello, mi inspiración se murió!!! ToT.**

**Pero gracias a un hermoso review me llegaron unas ganas de escribir el siguiente capitulo y con eso la inspiración.**

**Naruto no nos pertenece son propiedad de masashi kishimoto san y bla bla bla hurras y esas cosas...**

Narración

"diálogos"

"_pensamientos"_

_parte de la canción_

_**[cosas de Akio/ **__cosas de Aiko]_

**gracias a la recomendación de ****Sabaku no caaro**** por mensaje personal la canción es:**

**_everything you want- vertical horizon**

Sasori vs. Tobi

Deidara y Sasori llegaron a la que seria hoy su habitación que tenia solo una cama ya que ahí solo dormía Deidara.

"aquí es danna un!"-dijo moviéndose para que Sasori pudiera pasar-"esta un poco desordenado, pero asi son todas las habitaciones un!!!-con una gota estilo anime de parte de Sasori _[es cierto todos los cuartos son un chiquero(1) incluyendo el mio/ __**tu batí cueva, cueva akatsuki o puerta al inframundo hahaha xD/ **__deja mi cuarto en paz no es mi culpa que siempre este oscuro y que siempre este frió ¬¬]_

_Somewhere there's speaking_

_It's already coming in_

_Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind_

_You never could get it_

_Unless you were fed it_

_Now you're here and you don't know why _

"no importa Deidara pero..."

"solo hay una cama un"-termino Deidara

"si"

"no hay problema un, yo dormiré en el suelo"-dijo sonriendo

"eh! No Dei tu te puedes enfermar en cambio yo no"-dijo negando con las manos-_"Dei? Desde cuando le digo asi?"_

Despues de discutir sobre quien dormía en la cama decidieron echar un volado.(2)

"águila un"-dijo Deidara al momento que lanzaba la moneda

"sol"-secundo cuando Deidara lanzo la moneda

Y que paso?... pues que la moneda por una fuerza sobrenatural o quien sabe que, quedo parada a la mitad... el ganador...nadie.

Ambos akatsukis miraban la moneda con gotitas al estilo anime, un tic en el ojo y cara de que onda con la ley de la gravedad.

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks_

_Past the places where you used to learn_

_You howl and listen_

_Listen and wait for the_

_Echoes of angels who won't return_

"esto es increíble un!!"-grito Deidara con notable sarcasmo

"..."-Sasori solo miraba la moneda-"entonces?·-dijo mirando a Deidara quien tambien lo volteo a ver

"entonces que un?"

"que pasara?"

"no se un"

"nadie gano pero nadie perdió, entonces..."-Sasori se sonrojo al pensar en una ultima opción.

"un?"-Deidara vio el sonrojo de Sasori y despues comprendió y tambien se sonrojo-"entonces tendremos que..."

"tampoco es que me moleste"-Sasori intentando suavizar la situación y por que obviamente le convenía. Cuando uno te declara la guerra cofcofTobicofcof hay que estar siempre un paso al frente.

"a mi tampoco un"

Y asi despues de dos horas y media se resolvió en dilema de la cama se dirigieron a cenar. Cuando llegaron ya estaban todos ahí excepto Pein y Konan, lo notaron pero decidieron no preguntar simplemente se sentaron.

_Chorus_

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

Estaban todos comiendo tranquilamente cuando se oyen gritos y golpes desde el pasillo todos miran hacia dicho lugar y de ahí salen Pein corriendo con las manos en la cabeza y cascaditas en los ojos seguido por Konan que tenia una lámpara de piso en manos y con una venita a punto de reventarse en la cabeza ambos gritando cosas como...

"SOY PELIAZUL NATURAL MALDITO HIJO DE ****!!!!"

"gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai!!!!!"

"eso es nuestro líder"-dijo Itachi con una gotita estilo anime, los demás solo dieron un suspiro resignado.

Todo estaba en paz en el comedor sol habia un Pein con un enorme chichón en la cabeza y a Sasori y Tobi viéndose con odio y un rayito que le salia de los ojos y bla bla ya saben esos tambien estilo anime en fin es tiempo de cambiar lalala es tiempo de saber pedir perdón _[juanes??!... hermano debes de dejar de oír la radio UoU/_ _**el odio por amor!]**_

Bien ahora dejando a los autores con su mal viaje cantando sigamos.

Todos se fueron a dormir pero claro nos situaremos en la habitación de ambos artistas...

_You're waiting for someone_

_To put you together_

_You're waiting for someone to push you away_

_There's always another wound to discover_

_There's always something more you wish he'd say _

Mientras Deidara dormía como si estuviera muerto el pobre Sasori no podía ni cerrar los ojos de solo imaginarse con quien estaba durmiendo y si creen que con eso estaba muy nervioso pues se empeoro. Deidara se volteo hacia Sasori y paso su brazo por el pecho de Sasori inconscientemente acurrucándose en el.

Sasori estaba temblando recordaba unos sueños no muy santos con el rubio y siempre terminaba con una sorpresita en la mañana.

En resumen... Deidara abrazando a Sasori en plena noche era un peligro para nuestro pelirrojo favorito _[Gaara? OwO!!/ __**no sasori ¬¬ niña/ **__pero mi pelirrojo favorito es Gaara ¬w¬ grrrr/ __**O_O!ok]**_

Para suerte de Sasori esa no fue una de "esas" noches y gracias a la suave respiración de Deidara logro conciliar el sueño y quedo profundamente dormido.

_Chorus _

_But you'll just tight_

_And watch it unwind_

_It's only what you're asking for_

_And you'll be just fine_

_With all of your time_

_It's only what you're waiting for_

Los primeros rayos de luz se asomaban... eh! Espera es una cueva eso es imposible lo que despertó a ambos artistas fue un grito de Tobi que se oía mas o menos asi...

"TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"JODER KAKUZU!!!"-creo que ya saben quien fue

"YO NO HICE NADA!"-grito Kakuzu al ser culpado sin razón alguna.

"CÁLLENSEEEEE!!!"-grito el líder

La guarida quedo en silencio. Ahora vamos a donde estan Deidara y Sasori. Que encontramos? A Deidara que brinco encima de Sasori por el grito de Tobi y sus caras quedaron peligrosamente muuuy cerca de la otra.

En resumen si hubiera un concurso de sonrojos hubiera una competencia muy reñida entre Deidara y Sasori.

Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando, sentían la respiración del otro.

_Out of the island_

_Into the highway_

_Past the places where you might have turned_

_You never did notice_

_But you still hide away_

_The anger of angels who won't return _

Cuando estuvieron a medio segundo de unir sus labios la música de Tobi a todo volumen, véase música techno si de esa tipo disco y se oía a Tobi brincando por lo pasillos gritando...

"punchis punchis punchis punchis" _[XD!!!]_

Se separaron bruscamente muy sonrojados tanto que serian la envidia de Hinata.

"err... danna yo...lo lamento un"- se paro y entro al baño de la habitación.

Sasori se sentó sobre la cama agarro una almohada, hundió la cara en ella y...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!"

"_MALDITO TOBI SUFRIRA POR AVER INTERRUMPIDO ESTOO!!!"_

_Chorus_

_I am everything you want_

_I am everything you need_

_I am everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_I say all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why_

_And I don't know why_

_Why_

_I don't know_

**Bien que les pareció?**

**Primeramente lo que pusimos en (numero):**

**(1)_ chiquero: asi le dicen al lugar donde viven los cochis osea que los cuartos de los autores no estan precisamente muy limpios.**

**(2)_ volado: consiste en lanzar una moneda al aire uno dice águila y otro sol (en nuestro pais la moneda tiene un aguila de un lado y del otro el numero del que sea la moneda y nose porque le dicen sol en el juego) en fin el lado que caiga hacia arriba gana.**

**Akio: ahora los reviews!**

**Mitarashi Vaneh****: **buenoo no es por ser grosero peroo...si no te gusta el sasodei por que lo lees? Aun asi perdonada porque le gusto la historia n___n haha gracias por tu review!

**KuroiNatsau****.Sassy: **gracias a ti muchas veces porque sigues nuestro humilde fic y parece que entre ella y Vaneh se pelearan por Sasori kukukuku sera divertido juajua bien aquí esta el capitulo.

**Aiko: ya a mi me toca el otro.**

**Clover92****: **haha ya te veo arrancándote los pelos y gritando "NO HAY OTRO CAPITULOO!!!" hahaha en fin gracias aquí esta el otro para no hacerte esperar n__n y descuida luego habrá mas Sasori vs. Tobi kukuku. Gracias por tu simpático review.

**Aquí se termina este capitulo ojala les haya gustado**

**Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaa gente ya volvimos con el cuarto capítulo pense que este fic seria mas corto n_n

**No hay mucho que decir y si me tarde es por las tareas y además entregaron calificaciones la semana pasada y puees no salí muy bien y me quitaron la compu. Y eme aquí en la casa de Aiko escribiendo hahaha xD!**

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen son obra de Kisahimoto-san y este fic esta hecho solo por diversión.**

Narración

"diálogos"

"_pensamientos"_

_[__**cosas de Akio/ **__cosas de Aiko]_

la canción es:

**que hago yo- Ha-Ash**

vaca-ciones

Despues del incidente de la música y que Pein haya regañado a Tobi por despertar a todos muy temprano... a las 10 AM todo volvio a la normalidad o a lo que se pueda llamar normalidad ahí.

Desayuno:

Todos se encontraban comiendo en un sepulcral silencio, despues de la regañada que Pein le metió a Tobi ni las moscas se atrevían a hacer alguna señal de vida.

El líder aclaro la garganta. Todos lo voltearon a ver-"Tengo un anuncio que hacer"- todos lo seguían mirando-"Debido a la falta de misiones hoy en dia..." se empezaron a escuchar cosas como

"Es cierto un"

"Ya casi no hay dinero"

"Tobi es un buen chico"

"Pero mira como beben los peces en el río"

"Que mala esta la comida"

"Ya no hay nada que hacer"

_Entraste como un rayo de luz_

_como un aire encantador_

_liberaste con tu hechizo_

_a mi recluso corazón_

"Ya cállense todos"-ordeno el líder-"entonces tome una decisión ya que tenemos mucho tiempo libre"-observo a todos-"nos iremos de vacaciones"

"Siiiii!!!"-gritaron todos

"Y a donde iremos"-dijo Sasori

"A la playa"

"Nos iremos en la tarde"-dijo Konan-"todos hagan maletas y estén de vuelta aquí a tiempo"

Horas mas tarde:

Ya estaban todos subiendo sus cosas al carro de akatsuki _[en este fic tienen un carro obvio no se iban a ir a pie]_Despues se subieron ellos.

_tu dulzura corre por mis venas_

_creí en tu intención_

_no pense que fuese un engaño_

_ni una mentira tu amor_

Conduciendo iba Pein, Konan en el asiento del copiloto y atrás en el primer asiento iban Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu y Kakuzu en ese orden; en el segundo asiento Hidan, Sasori, Deidara y Tobi. Claro que Sasori y Tobi iban matándose con la mirada y Deidara que ni se entera.

"Bien ya estamos todos"- dijo Pein encendiendo la camioneta negra con nubes rojas _**[guau que raro negra con nubes rojas/ **__porque sera que no me sorprende]_-"Ahora vamonos!"

Horas y horas de viaje, ya estaban en la carretera y la condenada playa no aparecía. En esos momentos pasaban cerca de un rancho y una manada de vacas estaban estorbando en media carretera Pein empezó a pitarles pero las vacas ni se enteraban seguían ahí echadas en media carretera.

Despues de media hora de estar pitando como un imbesil el claxon se decompuso. Pein estaba que echaba fuego por la boca y maldecía a las vacas y Konan se pintaba las uñas, mientras en la parte de atrás Itachi leía el icha-icha Kisame al igual que Hidan y Kakuzu estaba en su mundo; Zetsu pensando en una excelente receta con carne de res. Y mas atrás estaba Sasori viendo como Deidara se moría de sueño y Tobi... bueno el es un buen chico.

_Me dices que te esta llamando_

_te vas sin un adiós_

_se muy bien que harán tus brazos_

_dime que hago yo_

"Deidara, tienen sueño?"-pregunto Sasori, Deidara solo asintió con la cabeza. Sasori recostó la cabeza de Deidara en su pecho quien se sonrojo-"Duérmete si quieres"-le dijo sonriendo.

"Gracias danna un"-le contesto devolviéndole el gesto.

Tobi al oír eso volteo hacia los dos artistas y lo que vio lo puso furioso. Deidara durmiendo plácidamente sobre el pecho de Sasori, este al ver que Tobi lo veía le sonrió triunfante. Tobi echaba humo por la cabeza.

"MALDITAS VACAS QUE NO SE MUEVEN!!!"-pero claro que el mas enojado ahí era Pein.

"?"-pregunto Tobi-"Por que mejor no baja del auto y espanta a las vacas?"

"Buena idea Tobi"- Pein bajo del auto y se puso a espantar a las vacas que ni aun asi no se movían de ahí-"-"Fuera vacas fuera!"- y las vacas... ni se movían tres centímetros.

Despues de otra maldita media hora Sasori que habia estado mirando a Deidara todo ese tiempo ya estaba pensando en besarlo, veía sus labios y le daba tentación de hacerlo, tambien queria abrazarlo, pero lo que lo tenia mas hipnotizado era la esencia de Deidara... su aroma era embriagante.

_Que hago con mis labios_

_si me ruegan tus besos_

_que hago con mis manos_

_cuando suplican tu regreso_

_que hago con mis noches_

_que hago con mis días_

_que hago con tu esencia_

_que se aferra a la mía_

"Baka"-dijo una voz que solo Sasori pudo oír

volteo y vio a Tobi-"Dobe"-le contesto

"El es mio y lo sabes"

"A si, entonces no veo que el te tome mucha importancia"-le dijo con una sonrisa surrona-"tampoco veo que se acerque mucho a ti, admítelo yo le importo mas que a ti"

"Tsk... no cantes victoria tan rápido que aun no has visto nada"

"Aun asi voy un paso mas adelante que ti"

"Grr"-gruño Tobi, tenia razón le iba ganando tenia que hacer algo rápido si no Sasori le ganaría y eso no podía permitirlo.

_Hablamos solo cuando puedes_

_te abrazo al esconder_

_que no haría para tenerte a mi lado al amanecer_

"Fuera vacas fuera!"-gritaba Pein porque las vacas aun no se movían. El pobre ya empezaba a estresarse.

Tobi y Sasori seguían discutiendo en voz baja. Solo Itachi pudo oírlos además de que los otros estaban en su mundo y obvio no se enteraban de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

"Oigan ustedes dos ya cállense y dejen leer"-dijo Itachi molesto-"A quien le importa con quien de ustedes dos quiera Deidara cierren la boca"

Sasori y Tobi se echaron la ultima mirada acecina y cada quien volvio a lo suyo. Mientras Pein seguía queriendo espantar a las vacas que seguían sin moverse.

_Mis amigos dicen que te olvide_

_que antes de ti no era igual_

_antes de ti mi vida no tenia sentido_

_antes de ti no sabia amar_

Sasori continuo mirando el rostro de Deidara. Memorizo cada una de las facciones que tenia ese hermoso rostro, acarició su cedosa cabellera y delinio su labio inferior con el dedo. Esa caricia hizo que Deidara despertara.

"Un?"

"Lamento haberte despertado Deidara"-se disculpo Sasori

"No importa danna un"-sonrió

Deidara se dio cuenta que estaba prácticamente encima de Sasori quien lo tenia abrazado por la cintura. Se sonrojo. Sasori noto eso y tambien se sonrojo al ver la posición en que estaban.

_Que hago con mis labios_

_si me ruegan tus besos_

_que hago con mis manos_

_cuando suplican tu regreso_

_que hago con mis noches_

_que hago con mis días_

_que hago con tu esencia_

_que se aferra a la mía_

_dime que hago yo_

Ahora si Pein traía el estrés a todo lo que da, las condenadas vacas no se movían seguían ahí, el pobre Pein ya no sabia que hacer su estrés paso a frustración y de ahí a desesperación.

"Konaaaaan las vacas no se mueven"- dijo Pein volteando a ver a su compañera.

"Vuelva al carro Pein ya se esta haciendo noche y tenemos hambre"-le contesto la única mujer.

"Ok"

Comieron y se durmieron. Deidara volvio a dormir encima de Sasori para el disgusto de Tobi.

Amaneció todos los akatsukis se despertaron adoloridos. Dormir en un auto no es cómodo.

Pein se asomo hacia fuera y lo que vio le lleno de ira...

"LAS MALDITAS VACAS SIGEN AHÍ!!!"-grito cortesía de Pein

_Que hago con mis labios_

_si me ruegan tus besos_

_que hago con mis manos_

_cuando suplican tu regreso_

_que hago con mis noches_

_que hago con mis días_

_que hago con tu esencia_

_que se aferra a la mía_

_dime que hago yo_

_que hago yo_

Akio: que les pareció este capitulo ahora ya entendieron porque vaca-ciones hahaha en fin ahora a contestar reviews:

**Aelita-Cullen:** gracias por tu consejo ya lo seguí es que somos principiantes T.T nos fue de ayuda gracias. Ahora te trajimos un poco mas de humor para tu disfrute ;D.

**Escolastica:** waaa que bien que te guste el fic y el sasodei ya le estoy empezando a agarrar gusto.

**Sabaku no caaro:** gracias por recomendar la canción nos caíste del cielo no sabíamos cual poner arigato gosaimasu asi se escribe :S.

Aiko: ya tuviste mucho ahora me toca a mi

**Mitarashi Vaneh:** no te resistas!!!! Deja que el sasodei entre en ti! Agarrale gusto los fics de esta pareja son muy buenos. Tambien para ti traemos humor para que te rías un ratito.

**Clover92:** JA! Le atiné me imagine que hiciste eso a mi ya me a pasado y pues aquí te traigo este capitulo para que ya salgas de la duda.

**KuroiNatsu-Sassy:** si es cierto queda mejor empezando por mayúscula, gracias por tu consejo es bienvenido. Nos encanta que tengamos lectoras que siguen nuestro fic nunca me imagine que lo leyera tanta gente non eso me llena el alma y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Akio y Aiko: gracias por sus reviews!!! ñoñ 


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaa gente que lee el fic!!!**

**De seguro vinieron a este capitulo a leer que paso con las vacas y... que grillos hará Pein para sacar a las vacas del camino...**

**Claro que si sino para que estarían aquí perdiendo el tiempo.**

**Naruto y sus personajes no son nuestros son de Kishimoto-sama que crea estupendos y maravillosos personajes para despues matarlos de la manera mas estúpidamente posible.**

Narración

"diálogos"

"_pensamientos"_

**[Akio/**_** Aiko]**_

**Esta vez no habrá canción porque ya no se cual poner... kami-sama ayúdame T.T.**

**Si hay alguien que quiera recomendar una canción por review por favor.**

Carretera

Ya era medio dia y las condenadas vacas no se movían. Pein de tanta frustración se desmayo mientras los demás comían tacos.

"Itachi pásame la salsa"-Itachi le paso la salsa habanera a Kakuzu que baño al pobre taco con dicha salsa y le dio un GRAN mordisco al taco-"AAAAA!!! ESTA SALSA ESTA MUY PICANTE!!! ME QUEMO ME QUEMO ME QUEMO"- salio del carro y empezó a correr en círculos echándose aire con las manos.

"Hagan algo!!"-grito Konan

Kisame bajo del carro y se puso enfrente de Kakuzu, hizo un jutsu de agua obvio y empapo a Kakuzu.

"Que asco baba de tiburón!!!"-grito Kakuzu

"De nada ¬¬"-dijo Kisame mientras volvía a la camioneta.

Pein comienza a levantarse...-"Huele a tacos"-tomo un taco y se puso a comer. Despues de una taquiza **[XD] **todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, Pein espantando a las vacas, Konan nada, Itachi leyendo el icha-icha, Sasori y Tobi matándose con la mirada, Deidara valiendo verga, y los demás nada de nada.

"Las vacas no se mueven"-dijo Pein angustiado-"Y ahora quien podrá ayudarme"-dijo al aire

"Pues no va a ser el chapulín colorado(1) Pein, ya metete"-le dijo Konan con fastidio.

"awww"-Pein agacho la cabeza y fue rumbo al auto. Pero cuando ya iba a llegar alguien que salio quien sabe de donde se paro frente al líder.

"Chuck Norris!?"-dijeron todos los akatsukis al mismo tiempo.

"Hola, escuche que tienen problemas con unas vacas en medio del camino"-dijo Chuck con pose de superhéroe.

"No me digas"-dijo Pein con todo el sarcasmo que su agobiadamente pudo exprimir.

"Yo ayudare a sacar esas vacas del camino"

"Me encantaría ver eso"

Chuck se acerco hacia donde estaban las vacas y se puso a platicar con ellas de quien sabe que. A los minutos las vacas se levantaron y salieron del camino dejándolo libre.

Chuck regreso hacia donde estaba Pein quien veía la escena con cara de "no-es-posible"

"Qu-que les dijiste"-dijo Pein cuando salio de shock

"Solo negocie con ellas"

"¿?"

"Si, les dije que de regreso ustedes les traerán comida"

"QUE!?"

"Adiós"-desapareció

"MALDITO HIJO DE ****"

"Pein ya vamonos!!"-le dijo Konan desde el asiento del copiloto

Pein subió a la camioneta y empezó a conducir.

En la parte trasera:

"Oye Itachi?"

"Que quieres Kisame"-leyendo

"De donde sacaste ese libro"

"Digamos que... lo tome prestado de un viejo amigo..."

En konoha:

Se ve a Kakashi como loco buscando en su casa que esta hecha un desastre

"Donde esta donde esta!?"-decia angustiado mientras buscaba como loco-"mi icha-icha donde estaaa!?"

En la camioneta:

"Jujujujuju"- Kisame solo vio raro a Itachi y volvio a hacer lo que estaba haciendo ver el camino y contar los carros azules.

"_Mil quinientos treinta y dos, mil quinientos treinta y tres..."_

Despues de una hora de camino por fin llegaron a la playa. Se estacionaron en el estacionamiento de un hotel, Pein y Konan fueron hacia la recepción del lugar a apartar tres habitaciones.

Despues de todo eso que se hace en los hoteles para reservar habitación todos se dirigieron hacia el auto a descargar el equipaje.

"Bien oigan todos"-dijo Pein-"Reservamos tres habitaciones por lo que en una se quedaran cuatro en las otras tres- en menos de un segundo Sasori y Tobi se aferraron a Deidara y Kisame a Itachi.

"Ok, entonces asi serán Sasori, Deidara y Tobi estarán en la 221; Kisame, Itachi; Kakuzu e Hidan en la 222 y Konan, Zetsu y yo en la 223"

Despues de las instrucciones todos tomaron sus cosas y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Habitación de Dei, Saso, Tobi:

"Wiiiiiii Tobi quiere ir a la piscina"

"Cállate Tobi mañana iras un"

"Y Deidara –senpai ira con Tobi?"

"No un"

"por favor Tobi es un buen chico"

"¬¬ un"

"mejor acomodémonos ya es noche y hay que dormir"-dijo Sasori

"Si danna un"

habitación de Ita, Kisa, Kaku, Hidan:

entraron y en la habitación habia una litera y dos camas individuales...

"Yo quiero la cama de arriba!!!"-grito Kisame corriendo hacia dicha cama.

"No yo la quiero!!!"-grito Hidan empujando a Kisame

Cuando ya estaban por llegar a "la cama de arriba" Itachi apareció frente a ellos con el sharingan activado viendo a ambos akatsuki

"Yo me quedare con la cama de arriba"-puso sus cosas en esa cama mientras los otros dos retrocedían.

Kisame durmió en la cama de abajo y Kakuzu e Hidan en las camas individuales...

Habitación de Pein, Konan y Zetsu:

Konan y Pein estaban dormidos en una cama matrimonial y Zetsu hacia la fotosíntesis.**[No tengo nada que contar aquí]**

Cuarto de Deidara, Sasori y Tobi- media noche:

Deidara dormía tranquilamente

"Deidara-senpai"

"mmff"

"Deidara-senpai"-dijo mas alto

"un? Que?... Tobi?, que quieres?"

"Me da miedo... puedo dormir con tigo?"

"No un"

"andaleeeeee"

"No"

"Por favor"

"NO!"

Sasori se levanto y vio la escena

"Por favor Deidara-senpai deje dormir a Tobi con tigo"

"No Tobi"

"Ándale senpai"

"Esta bien Tobi pero solo esta vez"

"Por que?"

"porque yo quiero"

"Pero a Tobi le dará miedo"

"Pues ve con Zetsu"

"Y si se come a Tobi?"

"Le haría un favor al mundo y en lo especial a mi"

"Yo tambien lo quiero mucho senpai"-se acomodo en la cama de Deidara mientras este se tapaba hasta la cara con las sabanas.

Tobi se asomo hacia la cama de sasori y al darse cuanta de que este estaba despierto y veía hacia donde estaba el sonrió triunfante. Se levanto la mascara hasta mas arriba de la boca y le saco la lengua a Sasori, despues se durmió.

"Sufrirás Tobi"

**Aquí esta el final de este capitulo**

**(1)_ El chapulín colorado es un personaje de un programa de comedia mexicana de hace mucho tiempo. Cuando a la gente le pasaba algo decia "y ahora quien podrá ayudarme" y salia el chapulín de la nada y decia "Yo, el chapulín colorado"**

**Aiko: Y ahora los reviews...**

**Mitarashi Vaneh:** Gracias que bueno que te den risa nuestras idioteces ya entraste en la categoría de "lectoras que siguen el fic" arigato(hace una reverencia) y si ya se que idiota Sasori pero oye como iba a besarlo en el asiento trasero de una camioneta justo cuando estan varados en medio camino porque las vacas no se mueven.

Gracias por tu review!!!.

**Sabaku no caaro:** Seguimos agradecidos por recomendar la canción ojala ahora se te ocurra otra nosotros ya no sabemos cual TT0TT.

Me alegra que te de risa el fic se hace todo lo que se puede sayo!

**KuroiNatsu-Sassy:** Por fin ya trajimos el siguiente capitulo hicimos todo lo que pudimos y aquí esta la oka-san de Akio nos dejo un ratito en la compu para hacer el capitulo solo le tuvimos que enseñar los numerosos reviews de gente que espera el siguiente capitulo y tara! Aquí lo tenemos. Gracias por el review.

**Clover92:** Tobi se anoto un punto con esto ya estan empatados me alegra que te den risa las tonterías de estos dos intentos de escritores, muchas gracias por el review y pásatela bonito.

Akio: ya esta a mi me tocan los otros.

**raIrAkua:** No importa si no dejaste review igual lo leíste y te gusta es lo que mas nos importa. Y si ya se me esforzare mas en la escuela mis papas casi me matan lo bueno es que solo reprobé dos materias y si ya el siguiente año saldré mejor. Gracias.

**VampireDarkRogueWind:** Pues ya puse como consiguió Itachi el icha-icha paradise jeje se lo robo a Kakashi y puesssss Tobi no dejara a Deidara tan fácilmente tiene que pelear.

**Escolastica: **A mi tampoco se me daban estas cosas cuando queria escribir un fic pero cuando estaba platicando con amigos siempre se me ocurría algo para el fic y ya luego venia y lo escribía. Aunque es cierto no a todos se les da eso pero aun asi de seguro tus fics son muy interesantes luego nos pasaremos a leer uno.

**LUCI-CHAN: **Si ya se... U.U pero la música techno es la onda me encanta bailar, si en con Aiko mejor jeje es porque baila bien no pienses otra cosa aun asi que bueno que te guste el fic sayooo!!!

**Bien eso es todo luego traigo el siguiente capitulo cuando tenga tiempo, cuídense y si ven unas vacas obstruyendo el camino ya saben, échenle aire con un sombrero a si y por cierto la parte donde sale Chuck Norris no es para ofender al mismo solo para hacer gracia al fic.**

**Sayo!!!**

**A si y díganme si quieren lemon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola gente del mundo que lee el fic!!! por fin les traigo el capitulo 6! en fin nunca pense que lo fuera a leer tantas personas ni tampoco que en mi primer fic dejaran tantos reviews pero bueno mejor no los aburro y los dejo leer.

**Naruto y los akatsukis no son nuestros pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y bla bla bla...**

Narración

"diálogos"

"_pensamientos"_

**[Akio/ **_**Aiko]**_

ADVERTENCIA: aguas lemon!!!

Despues de ver las letras de las canciones que me recomendaron elegí esta:

**La parte de adelante- Los fabulosos cadillacs**

**Recomendada por ****Mitarashi Vaneh**** la canción quedaba mucho pero la pondré cuando empiece el lemon.**

"Momento"

"WAAAAAAAA!!!"-ese fue el primer sonido que se escucho en la mañana un sonido que rompe la barrera del sonido y por razón despertó a todo el hotel.

Debido a tremendo grito la mayoria despertó con un susto que le espanto el sueño o un brinco, como Tobi que se cayo de la cama dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, o porque no volaron por los aires como fue el caso de Deidara que se aventó a la cama de Sasori temblando y por consecuente cayo encima del dueño de dicha cama que tambien se despertó. Solo que, al abrir los ojos se encontro con los azules de Deidara peligrosamente cerca.

Los dos solo atinaron a sonrojarse violentamente.

"_Tengo la sensación de que esto ya lo habia vivido antes"_-pensaba Sasori hasta que se acordó-_"Ah si paso lo mismo aquella vez que Tobi nos despertó con uno de sus gritos"_**[Creo que eso fue en el capitulo dos]** sus pensamientos se detuvieron al perderse en las orbes azules del rubio.

Lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando inconscientemente mientras se perdían en los ojos del otro. Sus labios ya se rozaban con los otros: sasori por muy raro que pareciera** [nótese el sarcasmo ¬¬]** se impaciento y decidió cortar la distancia de sus labios con los de su rubio aprendiz hasta unirlos en un beso _**[Kyaaa!!! (se desmaya) ploff/ **_**a veces me desesperan tanto las fangirls ¬¬]**. Al principio fue suave y tímido que no tardaron mucho en profundizar cuando Deidara puso sus manos en el rostro de sasori y este una de sus manos en su nuca (la de Deidara) y la otra en la cintura del rubio.

El mágico momento se vio cortado por las quejas de Tobi que acababa de volver a la conciencia depuse de tremendo golpe que lo dejo en knock-out. **[emm asi se escribe? n_nU]**

Se separaron pero aun quedando uno encima del otro, lo que por supuesto Tobi vio y tambien obvio se enojo.

"To-Tobi, e-estas bien un?"- pregunto Deidara bajándose de Sasori, este ultimo miraba a Tobi con cara de "ja! tomate esta!"

"Si senpai, solo me duele la cabeza"-respondido intentando parecer normal-"Eh por cierto senpai lo que acabo de ver..."-no pudo continuar porque Deidara lo interrumpió.

"Eso no te incumbe Tobi un"-dijo serio

"Pero senpai"

"Tobi...te importaría dejarnos solos un momento un"

"Esta bien"-dijo triste caminando rumbo a la puerta. Cuando estaba apunto de salir escucho a Deidara llamándole.

"Tobi espera! Un"

"Si senpai!"-dijo ilusionado pensando que le diría algo como "si quieres quédate" o "te quiero Tobi" o con suerte "realmente eres un buen chico Tobi" pero en vez de eso...

"Cierra la puerta cuando salgas un"-Tobi salio con una cascadita saliendo del agujero de su mascara y se dirigió a la sala donde de seguro estaban los demás.

"Holaaa!!!"-saludo moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo

"Hola Tobi"-respondieron el resto de los akatsukis menos Itachi que estaba en un sillón sentado y con algunas marcas de arañazos en la cara.

"Saben que fue ese ruido de la mañana?"-pregunto el enmascarado, los demás solo voltearon a ver a Itachi.

FLASH BACK

Todo era paz y tranquilidad en la habitación de Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu e Hidan.

Itachi dormía tranquilamente en "la cama de arriba" si algunos como Kisame aun no lo superaban, mientras una bola peluda y blanca se deslizaba hacia la litera y subía hasta arriba saltando hacia Itachi quien se despertó asustando al gato y logrando que le arañara toda la cara para despues...

"WAAAAAAA!!!"

FIN FLASH BACK

"Y eso fue lo que paso..."-termino el líder

Habitación Saso, Dei, Tobi:

Sasori se encontraba sentado a una orilla de la cama con Deidara sentado sobre sus piernas, ambos besándose desesperadamente. Deidara tenia sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasori y este rodeaba la cintura del rubio.

FLASH BACK

Despues de que Tobi salio de la recamara Deidara se preparo para aclarar las cosas con su danna. Despues de la primera vez que les paso eso Tobi habia interrumpido y no habia tenido el valor de decirle lo que sentía.

"Da-danna... yo un"

"Deidara... se lo que vas a decir caíste encima de mi...el resto fue un accidente"

"Danna"-dijo en un suspiro inconscientemente

"Iré a desayunar"-dijo fríamente, hace mucho que no le hablaba asi a Deidara, sintió que algo se rompió dentro de si-_"perdón Deidara"_

"Danna"-dijo apenas audible con la voz quebrada

Sasori volteo al oír el suave susurro de parte de su alumno, y lo que vio lo lastimo mas que la manera fría en la que lo trato. Ahí en la cama estaba Deidara sentado apretando fuertemente las manos y llorando.

"Deidara"-se acerco a el quedando a solo un metro de distancia

"Danna yo..."-su voz se quebraba cada vez que hablaba-"yo..."- saco valor de quien sabe donde iba a decirle no iba a cometer el mismo error-"yo..."-agarro aire y grito lo suficientemente alto para que solo Sasori lo escuchara-"Te amo danna!!!"

_Soy vulnerable de tu lado mas amable,_

_soy carcelero de tu lado mas grosero,_

_soy el soldado de tu lado mas malvado_

_y el arquitecto de tus lados incorrectos._

Sasori se quedo perplejo. Deidara lo amaba, no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió a abrazar al rubio-"tambien te amo Deidara"-le susurro al oído mientras lo estrechaba en los brazos.

"Danna"FIN FLASH BACK

_Soy propietario de tu lado mas caliente,_

_soy dirigente de tu parte mas urgente,_

_soy artesano de tu lado mas humano_

_el comandante de tu parte de adelante._

Akio: Bien aquí empieza el lemon y yo me largo a comer algo asi que los dejo con Aiko.

Aiko: Traerme algo a mi tambien tengo hambre __ ahora con el lemon :D yo lo escribiré porque mi aniki no puede escribir lemon yaoi.

Y ahí estaban besándose apasionadamente como si sus vidas dependieran de eso.

Sasori recostó a Deidara en la cama y se coloca arriba de el sin parar de besarlo. Paso a besar su cuello mientras desabotonaba la camisa del mas joven y pasaba su lengua por todo el pecho del rubio.

"Aaaaahh...danna...ah"-gimió el rubio

A los minutos las ropas volaron quedando ambos cuerpos desnudos, Sasori sobre Deidara, el primero se detuvo a mirar el hermoso cuerpo bajo el suyo, Deidara tenia los ojos entreabiertos y tenia un leve sonrojo sin duda eso era arte.

_Soy inocente de tu lado mas culpable,_

_pero el culpable de tu lado mas caliente,_

_soy el custodio de tus ráfagas de odio_

_y el comandante de tu parte de adelante._

"Deidara, eres virgen?"

"Ah!" O///O "eh...yo..un"-Sasori solo río levemente

"Lo sabia, nadie tocaría algo mio"

"eh...danna que estas..."-se vio interrumpido por Sasori que habia metido un dedo en su entrada causándole que diera un gemido de dolor, despues fueron dos y luego tres haciendo que Deidara arqueara la espalda. Sasori movía los dedos en círculos dilatando la entrada, se inclino para besar a Deidara. Estuvieron asi unos minutos, Sasori besaba el cuello de Deidara y este acariciaba su espalda lamiendo con las bocas de sus manos, una vez listo los saco, Deidara solo dio un suspiro.

"Esto te dolerá un poco agarrate fuerte"-dicho esto lo penetro lentamente

"Agggh danna duele un!!!"

"relaja el cuerpo y ya no te dolerá tanto"-Deidara hizo lo que le dijo, Sasori aprovecho esto para entrar completamente dentro del rubio que lanzo un gemido mitad dolor mitad placer.

_Perdiendo imagen a tu lado estoy mi vida,_

_mañana sera un nuevo punto de partida,_

_soy vagabundo de tu lado mas profundo_

_por un segundo de tu cuerpo doy el mundo._

Sasori espero a que Deidara se acostumbrara a la invasión, cuando este le dio una señal empezó a embestir primero lentamente. Deidara lanzaba gemidos aun con dolor que despues se transformaron en placer.

"Mas rápido danna un"-gimió

Empezó a aumentar la velocidad y los gemidos del rubio tambien aumentaron. Sasori puso las piernas del rubio sobre sus hombros y penetraba mas profundamente en el rubio quien no paraba de gemir. Estuvieron asi un tiempo hasta que el miembro de Sasori pulso llegando ambos al orgasmo Sasori dentro de Deidara y este en el vientre de ambos.

Sasori bajo las piernas del mas joven y se acerco para besarlo.

"Te amo Deidara"-le susurro sobre sus labios

"Yo tambien Sasori no danna"

Se unieron en otro beso. Sasori salio lentamente de Deidara acostándose a su lado, ambos respirando agitadamente.

_Que mas quisiera que pasar la vida entera,_

_como estudiante el dia de la primavera,_

_siempre viajando en una siento de primera,_

_el comandante de tu balsa de madera._

Una vez que regularon sus respiraciones se quedaron dormidos, Sasori abrazando a Deidara por detrás.

Mientras en la habitación de Ita, Kisa, Kaku, Hidan:

Todos lo akatsukis excepto Sasori y Deidara se encontraban viendo "las tortugas ninjas" los mas emocionados ahí eran Tobi, Kisame, Itachi e Hidan.

Por que estaban asi? Simple por esto...

"Rafael!"-grito Itachi con el arma correspondiente a la tortuga unos como tenedores que no se como se llaman.

"Miguel Ángel"-Grito Kisame esta vez con dos katanas una en cada mano.

"Donatello!"esta vez fue Hidan con el palo ese que usa la tortuga

"Leonardo!"-grito Tobi con las cosas esas que tienen una cadena que une dos tubitos que tambien se me olvido como se llaman.

En fin cada uno se creía una maldita tortuga y ahí estaban, ninjas de rango S buscados por los anbu de sus aldeas por crímenes terribles, jugando a las tortugas ninja.

_Que mas quisiera que pasar la vida entera,_

_como estudiante el dia de la primavera,_

_siempre viajando en un asiento de primera,_

_el carpintero de tu balsa de madera._

Pararon de jugar cuando se acabo el programa y se pusieron a esperar a Sasori y a Deidara.

"Joder donde estan la rubia y la marioneta!!"-grito Hidan cansado de tanto esperar.

"Tobi se un buen chico y trae al par ya me canse de esperar"-dijo Pein con fastidio

"Si Tobi es un buen chico"

_Te dice: "Estoy buscando_

_alguien que me entienda,_

_alguien para recordar._

_Hu, regresa a su casa ,alguna casa,_

_para encontrar esa princesa vampira_

_que respira, respira y me mira_

_princesa vampira, respira y me mira._

Tobi se dirigió hacia el cuarto que compartía con ambos artistas. Abrió la puerta y su vista dio con la cama donde dormían Sasori y Deidara ambos desnudos y abrazados. Se fijo en la habitación y cualquiera que viera eso juraría que por ahí paso un tornado, la ropa de ambos estaba regada por toda la habitación y algunos objetos en el suelo.

Tobi se mordió el labio de tanta furia que sentía, sintió un sabor metálico en la boca.

"QUE PASO AQUÍ!"-grito en un arranque de furia

Los otros dos se despertaron de golpe, Sasori sonrió triunfante haciendo enojar mas a Tobi, y Deidara solo atino a sonrojarse violentamente.

"HICE UNA PREGUNTA!"-volvio a gritar Tobi

**y bien? Que tal el lemon? Si ya se muy mal. Entiendan que es el primero que escribo me costo trabajo.**

**Me quedo largo el capitulo :D ahora a los reviews!!!**

**Akio: primero yo!**

**Lunny-san:** que bueno que te guste el fic y lo sigas, a y gracias tambien por recomendar la canción aquí el siguiente capitulo gracias bye!!!

**Sabaku no caaro:** no importa que no se te haya ocurrido una canción lees el fic y con eso tenemos ^_^ que bueno que te den risa las idioteces de estos autores hehe...

**NaIrAkua**: bueno pues yo diría que con el lemon Sasori se anoto mas de un punto jajaja xD a mi tambien me gustaba el chapulín colorado bye!

Aiko: ya estuvo bueno yo los demás

**Mitarashi Vaneh: **tu si que estas rara O_O dices que odias el sasodei con todo tu ser y lees esto y no solo eso pides lemon! Bueno a mi que mejor mas reviews y lectoras para el fic a y gracias por la canción la verdad es que si quedo jeje y Tobi SI es un buen chico.

**Clover92: **al parecer Sasori ya se le adelanto mucho a Tobi U___U... me alegra que te haya gustado y que te de risa el fic gracias gracias n.o

**VampireDarkRogueWind: **no encontré la letra de "dreams come true" TT0TT y Tobi no se fue a dormir con Zetsu porque quiere a Deidara y tenia que ganarle a Sasori cosa que por lo visto no pudo jeje nnU gracias por tu review y por seguir este fic.

**Kalhisto azula:** holaa que bueno que te guste el fic ojala tambien te haya gustado este capitulo gracias por el review ^0^

Y aquí se acaba gracias por todo

**Sayoooo!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaa gente!!! Ya paso una semana desde mi ultima actualización y me dije a mi mismo "mi mismo, creo que ya es hora de actualizar este fic" y pues aquí me tienen.**

**Naruto no nos pertenece son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Narración

"Diálogos"

"_pensamientos"_

**[Akio/ **_**Aiko]**_

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º (cambios de escena)

**Ya me da weba poner canciones asi que ya no pondré. De todas formas no afecta al fic... o si?**

¡A la playa!

"HICE UNA PREGUNTA!"-volvio a gritar Tobi

"Que te pasa Tobi, no es normal verte enojado"-dijo Sasori con arrogancia.

Tobi apretaba las manos conteniéndose, lo cual no le fue de gran ayuda ya que en unos minutos estaban todos en el suelo aventándose golpes como cayeran.

"Auch! Danna me diste a mi un!-se quejo Deidara al recibir un golpe accidental de Sasori

"Perdón Dei"-dijo Sasori ya con ropa al igual que el rubio

El líder entro a la habitación al oír tanto escándalo, además de que Tobi ya se había tardado.

"Ya paren los tres!!!"-ordeno Pein pero nadie lo escucho-"Les dije que se detuvieran!!!"-grito esta vez. Al ver que nadie le obedecía se dispuso a separarlos por las malas. De una patada saco volando a los tres en distintas direcciones de la habitación.

"Que paso aquí!!!"-grito Pein. Sin embargo al momento de voltear hacia Tobi se sobresalto y se quedo mirándolo.

"Que pasa?"-pregunto Tobi al ver que todos lo veían no solo Pein

Tobi tambien se sorprendió cuando al momento de pasar su mirada en Deidara, vio que este tenia su mascara en manos.

"To-Tobi?"-dijo el rubio

"No puedo creer lo que veo"-dijo Sasori impactado por la identidad de Tobi.

"Deidara dame la mascara"-ordeno Pein, el rubio le paso la mascara-"En un rato partiremos a la playa limpien el cuarto y preparen lo que se van a llevar, y tu Tobi ven con migo"-Tobi lo miro desafiante ante su falta de respeto-"Err...perdón Madara-sama acompáñeme por favor"-Tobi se levanto y lo siguió.

"No es posible un"-dijo Deidara cuando los otros salieron

"Nunca me imagine que Tobi fuera el verdadero líder de akatsuki"

"El líder no se vio sorprendido, crees que el ya sabia?"

"Lo mas seguro es que si"

Y ahora vamos donde estan Pein y Tobi digo Madara...

"Que haremos con Sasori y Deidara ahora que ya saben?"-pregunto Pein

"Nada ellos deben saber que tienen que guardar el secreto"-dijo Tobi poniéndose de nuevo la mascara-"Llama a todos y diles que ya partimos a la playa"-dijo esto dando la vuelta deteniéndose a unos pasos, volteo y dijo-"Ah y dile a Deidara y Sasori que no cuenten nada... solo para prevenir"

"Como ordene Madara-sama"

Se ve un hermoso mar azul y varia gente jugando o simplemente tomando el sol en la arena. Entran a escena dos jóvenes de aproximadamente 15 y 16 años vestidos con traje de baño.

"Hola lectores mi nombre es Aiko y el es mi hermano Akio"-presento una chica de cabellos blancos recogidos en una cola de caballo y ojos rojos traía un bikini de dos piezas azul celeste

**Akio: **"Ya nos conocen no es necesario que presentes ¬¬"-dice el otro idiota con mismo cabello pero mas corto y ojos de igual color traía un short a media rodilla negro con detalles rojos.

**Aiko: **"¬¬ eres insoportable... non y como decia estamos transmitiendo en vivo desde la playa de Konoha para el fic Iubire"

**Akio: **"Bien para empezar entrevistaremos a algunos de los vacacionistas de por aquí...vamos!"-se acercan a un chico con cabellos rubios y ojos azules-"hola muy buenas tardes venimos desde el fic Iubire, cual es su nombre?"

"Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo"

**Akio: **"Bien podemos hacerte una entrevista?"-Naruto asintió-"A que vino a la playa?"

"A divertirme con mis amigos ttebayo!!!"

"Oh que bien y dígame, cual es su actividad favorita aquí en la playa?

"El surfing"

"Se a ahogado con su propia saliva?"

"si"

"Le has escupido en la cara a alguien y haz salido corriendo de ahí riéndote?"

"Bueno una vez le escupí a mi amigo Sasuke pero no salí corriendo, solo recuerdo fuego y de ahí nada"

"Catsup o ketchup?"

"Catsup"

"Has corrido hacia arriba en una escalera eléctrica que bajaba?"

"No nunca e estado en una"

"Oh gracias"

**Aiko: **Mejor ya vallamos con akatsuki y dejemos de aburrir a los lectores"

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**Aiko: **"Bien y ahora aquí nos encontramos enfrente de akatsuki, y como podrán apreciar detrás nuestro estan todos los miembros de esta peculiar organización haciendo cada quien lo suyo"

**Akio: **"Yo continuare con la narración y Aiko ira a entrevistar gente"

Cada akatsuki como ya se menciono estaba en sus asuntos Pein y Konan tomaban el sol, Kisame nadaba con un grupo de tiburones que se habia hecho amigo, Itachi leía el icha-icha paradise, Sasori estaba enterrado hasta el cuello y Deidara reía junto a el, Kakuzu e Hidan se peleaban en la arena y en el agua al mismo tiempo y Tobi daba un paseo todo aguitado (1).

Tobi iba deambulando por la orilla de la playa pensando en lo que vio esa mañana... Sasori le gano y ahora el se quedo solo.

Asi iba un poco deprimido que ni se dio cuenta cuando un objeto esférico fue a darle de golpe a la cabeza dejándolo en el suelo.

"Perdón lo lamento"-se oyó disculpar la voz de un joven

"Ah?"Tobi se sentó en la arena un poco aturdido por el golpe-_"No lo vi venir"_-pensó

"Discúlpeme no me fije hacia donde avente la pelota"-se volvio a disculpar la misma voz

"No hay problema enserio"-un chico de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos le tendió la mano para que se levantara, traía puestos unos googles naranjas

"Soy Tobi"-se presento una vez que estuvo parado

"Obito"

La pantalla se congela al instante y de la nada sale Aiko.

"Bien lectores ya se que dijeron, y ese!, que esta muerto lo aplasto una piedra!!!, si ya se luego explicaremos el porque de su resurrección obvio no tendrá lógica U____U"

"Bien ya eso es todo seguiré entrevistando gente...A si lo olvidaba! Si quieren que Tobi se enamore de Obito para que no se quede solo porque es un buen chico y no es justo manden un review y digan `si que Tobi se enamore de Obito!!! Kyaaaaaa!!!´ adiós!-sale de escena y la pantalla vuelve a moverse.

"Lamento el pelotazo"-Tobi y Obito estaban sentados en la arena platicando.

"No hay problema ya estoy acostumbrado a los golpes" nnU

"A si? "

"Si son crueles con migo TT0TT"

"Jajaja"

Y asi estuvieron platicando un buen tiempo...

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Entrevistas de Aiko:

Se ve a la joven autora entrevistando a un hombre de cabellos grises y ojo negro

"Cual es su nombre?"

"Hatake Kakashi"

"Dígame a que vino a la playa?"

"A distraerme un poco del estrés y todo eso"

"Cual es su actividad favorita aquí en la playa?"

"Leer cuenta?"

"si"

"Leer"

"Alguna vez se a ahogado con su propia saliva?"

"No eso es estúpido"

"Le has escupido en la cara a alguien y haz salido corriendo de ahí riéndote?"

"Hasta ahora no...pero ahora que lo dices me dan ganas"

"Catsup o ketchup?"

"Ketchup definitivamente"

"Has corrido hacia arriba en una escalera eléctrica que bajaba?"

"Si acabo de hacerlo apenas unas horas"

"Muchas gracias adiós"

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Kakuzu e Hidan continuabas revolcándose en la arena **[en el buen sentido de la palabra no mal piensen]** aventándose con tierra, algas, conchas y hasta con un pescado muerto que estaba ahí. Hidan tomo un puño de arena y lo aventó a Kakuzu, este lo esquivo y sonrió, aunque la felicidad no le duro mucho ya que el puño de arena fue a dar directamente al rostro de Pein.

Pein se sobresalto cayendo de la silla donde estaba acostado tomando el sol, al momento de caer tiro la botella de jugo que estaba tomando Tobi, la cual se desparramo mojando a Itachi que estaba sentado enseguida. Itachi se levanto al instante tambaleándose un poco y piso a Sasori accidentalmente, este grito sobresaltando a Itachi quien se tropezó con el cuerpo de Sasori cayendo encima de Deidara que traía un pequeño pájaro de arcilla que salio volando cayendo al agua, justo donde estaba Kisame con sus nuevos amigos. El pájaro exploto asustando a los tiburones que empezaron a atacar, unos cuantos mordieron a Kisame pero no fue nada grave. Kisame salio botando del agua, y no se fijo que Kakuzu estaba en el suelo, tropezó con el mojándolo todo y despues cayo encima de Hidan mojándolo tambien. La única que salio viva de ahí fue Konan.

Despues de tremendo accidente provocado por un simple puño de arena todos miraron a Kakuzu e Hidan con miradas matadoras.

"Kakuzu...Hidan"-dijo Pein con un tono espeluznantemente tétrico

"Li-lider fue un accidente n-no se enoje"-dijo Kakuzu nervioso

"Fue tu culpa Kakuzu"-dijo Hidan

"Tu aventaste la arena"

"Para que la esquivas"

"Ya cállense los dos"-interrumpió Pein-"Ahora ambos tendrán su castigo"

Se veía a todos acostados bajo unas sombrillas ya que el sol estaba muy fuerte, excepto que Kakuzu e Hidan no estaban peleando, se encontraban amarrados espalda contra espalda con una sola cuerda en medio del solazo muriéndose de calor...

"Pein por favor ya me deshidrate"-lloraba Hidan

"Hace calor"-se quejo Kakuzu

"Hay no me digas y yo que tenia frío"-dijo sarcástico Hidan

"Ya cállense ese es su castigo por interrumpir mi bronceado"-dijo Pein-"Ahora por su culpa el sol esta mas fuerte y si me expongo a el me quemare"

Konan estaba en su silla tomando jugo, Pein al igual que Itachi estaba tomando cerveza, Kisame agua y Sasori y Deidara estaban compartiéndose una botella de soda muy juntitos, pegaditos, acaramelados o como quieran decirle.

**Si ya se me quedo un poco cortito es que no tenia tiempo pero igual aquí esta el capitulo. 8 reviews en un capitulo nunca imagine que este fic gustara tanto o.o**

**Akio: ahora los reviews...**

**Mr. Prince: **haha ya se todos tenemos un pervertido(a) dentro que a veces fluye san querer queriendo hahaha que bueno que te gusto el fic y el lemon aunque no quede muy convencida con el pero aun asi te agradezco. Bye!!

**KuroiNatsu-Sassy:** Uff...como batallo para escribir tu nick... hahaha me dio risa tu review y pues ya viste que con Tobi no se armo tan feo pero si paso algo interesante... supieron quien es Tobi!!! Muajajajaja. Y si pues si mi nee-san no puede escribir lemon yaoi y pues ya aquí el siguiente capitulo.

**Sabaku no caaro:** gracias por tu apoyo y que te haya gustado el lemon porque a mi no y pues tambien a sasodei no se le armo tan feo con Tobi pero se supo que es Madara kukuku. Gracias por el review sayo!

**Mitarashi Vaneh:** Hahahahah me dio cura te imaginas que eres Dei hahaha creo que hay muchos pervertidos por aquí jajajaja XDD es bueno admitir que estas loca nosotros lo hicimos hace mucho y ahora vivimos con la locura. Gracias por tu review y que te guste la historia bye!.

**Aiko: bien me tocan el resto...**

**Lunny-san: **gracias tu review en realidad anima... aquí entre nos fue el que hizo que este flojo de Akio se pusiera a escribir el muy webon no queria hacer nada hahaha XD... gracias muchas gracias arigato. Baee y gracias por el review.

**naIrAkua:** y como vez Sasori es el ganado lectoras y lectores y pues como que Tobi se supo contener porque no se puso tan feo el asunto jaja xD. Si y de Itachi todo se puede esperar y no solo peleo contra un gato si no para empeorar PERDIO CONTRA EL GATO hahahahaha XDD!!!!. Sale pues baee cuídate.

**kalhisto azula:** ola ola yo muy bien gracias por el review y pues aqui esta la continuación para que la leas. Gracias saludos cuídate...

**Escolastica: **para tu información Tobi SI es un buen chico solo que en este fic el amor lo segó eso es todo U_____U. Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo me agrada tener lectores que siguen el fic muchas gracias adiós non.

**Eso es todo voten por que Tobi este con Obito adiooooos!!!**

**Cuídense mucho.**

**Se le quiere.**

**Sayoo!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gomen nasai ya se que me tarde mucho pero es que estaba castigado quebré un florero de un pelotazo y me quitaron la computadora T.T ademas de que me reia solo escribiendo mis tonterias y mi mamá se preocupo y ahora tengo que ir al psicologo hahaha. Y eso me quita tiempo**

**Pero ya subi capitulo en cuanto pude.**

**Naruto no nos pertenece es de Kishimoto-sama**

Narración

"Diálogos"

"Pensamientos"

**[Akio/**_** Aiko]**_

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º cambio de escena

Obito

Tobi y Obito estuvieron horas platicando recostados en la arena, hablaron de cosas como sus gustos, sus vidas y cosas parecidas.

Ambos se sentían en tanta confianza que tambien tocaron temas amorosos, Obito le hablo a Tobi de su ex-compañera de equipo y Tobi le hablo de Deidara.

"Descuida hay muchas chicas además de Deidara"-le dijo Obito intentando aliviar a Tobi

"Etto... Deidara es hombre"-dijo Tobi un poco apenado-_"Probablemente se sentirá incomodo al saber que me gustan los hombres"_-pensó

"Ah perdona jeje "

"No importa"-dijo el akatsuki-"Te debes de sentir incomodo"

"Eh?... lo dices por que te gustan los hombres?-dijo volteando a ver a Tobi-"Claro que no... en realidad yo soy bisexual no me molesta"-dijo sonriendo

"Menos mal"

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"Pein, ya?"-dijo un deshidratado Kakuzu, Hidan se habia desmayado hace 10 minutos

"En 5 minutos"-contesto el líder

"Pein creo que ya es suficiente"-dijo Konan con voz suave

"No, eso les enseñara a no interrumpir mi bronceado"

"PEIN YA SUELTALOS!"dijo Konan

"Ya voy amorcito"-dijo rápidamente, despues fue a desatar a Hidan y Kakuzu.

Entre Pein y Kakuzu arrastraron a Hidan a las sombrillas y Kakuzu se puso a tomar toda clase de líquidos como loco.

"Gracias Konan eres un ángel"-dijo Kakuzu con cascaditas en los ojos

"Mira ya no hay sol un!"-dijo Deidara emocionado-"Danna quiero ir a nadar vamos un!!!!"-dijo tomando la mano de Sasori

"Deidara no se nadar muy bien"

"Pero la madera flota un"-el rubio no dejo contestar a Sasori y termino arrastrándolo hasta el agua

"Yo iré con Tiburcio"-dijo Kisame

"Quien es Tiburcio?"-pregunto Itachi

"Mi amigo tiburón"-contesto-"Y acabo de recordar que le prometí que te presentaría a ellos, te quieren conocer"

"Que..."-no pudo decir mas, Kisame ya lo llevaba a rastras al agua

"KISAME YO NO TENGO NINGUN INTERES EN SOCIALIZAR CON TIBURONES!!!!"-iba gritando Itachi

"Donde esta Zetsu?"-pregunto Kakuzu quien se acababa dar cuenta de la ausencia de su bipolar amigo

"Es cierto hace mucho lo mandamos a comprar comida y no ha vuelto"-dijo Konan

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Mientras en algun otro punto de la playa...

"Como haz estado tía Anadiomena?-le preguntaba Zetsu a una palmera

"A que bueno, fijate que hace rato me encontré al tío Eugenio"-Zetsu le seguía hablando a la planta-"Si me pregunto por usted, pero yo no la habia visto, quien diría que estarían en la misma playa"-dijo Zetsu muy animado mientras toda la gente lo veía raro-"Jajajaja que distraída eres tía jaja"

"Zetsu-san por que le hablas a esa planta?!-pregunto Tobi que casualmente pasaba por ahí con Obito

"Ah? Tobi hola, mira quiero presentarte a mi tía Anadiomena"-dijo Zetsu señalando la palmera-"Tía el es mi compañero Tobi del que te hable"-la planta no hacia señal alguna-"Tobi no seas maleducado y saluda"-le reprendió Zetsu en un susurro

"Aaah... hola"-dijo Tobi-"Zetsu-san, creí que Pein-sama te habia mandado a comprar comida?-pregunto Tobi

"Hay es cierto nos vemos tía, me saluda al tío Eugenio si lo vez"-dijo Zetsu retirándose con los otros dos-"Por cierto Tobi, quien es tu amigo?"-dijo Zetsu viendo a Obito

"El es mi amigo Obito"-dijo Tobi muy feliz

"Ho-hola"-dijo el chico nervioso

"Se ve que sabe bien"-dijo Zetsu que al parecer ya le habia dado hambre. Obito se pego a Tobi quien se sonrojo bajo la mascara

"Ze-Zetsu-sa-san, ti-tiene hambre?-pregunto Tobi, el estomago de Zetsu urgió-"Obito"

"Si?"

"Corre"

"Que?"

"COREEE!!!"-grito Tobi cargando a Obito y alejándose al lugar mas seguro, junto a Pein

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Konan, Pein, Kakuzu e Hidan que ya habia despertado miraban como Itachi "socializaba" con Tiburcio. Deidara y Sasori habían desaparecido"misteriosamente" por el agua, al rato llego Tobi todo agitado con Obito en brazos.

"Hola Tobi, donde estabas?-dijo Konan al ver llegar al enmascarado

"Hola Konan-san, estaba dando la vuelta"

"Veo que hasta trajiste un amigo"

"Si, el es Obito"-dijo bajando al chico-"Ellos son Pein, Konan, Hidan y Kakuzu"-dijo señalando a cada uno

"Hola"

"Donde estan los demás?-pregunto Tobi

"Itachi y Kisame estan en el agua"-dijo Pein"Y Sasori y Deidara se desaparecieron hace mucho... pervertidos"-dijo susurrando lo ultimo

"Ah ok, entonces te presentare a los demás cuando lleguen"-dijo Tobi dirigiéndose a Obito

Tobi se sentó con Obito bajo una de las sombrillas y ambos se pusieron a tomar jugo. A los minuto llego Zetsu con la comida, Obito al verlo se asusto creyendo que se lo comería y se escondió detrás de Tobi

"No te comerá, seguro ya se comió a alguien mas Obito-dijo Tobi tranquilamente

"Tobi me pasas una lata de soda"-dijo Kisame quien acababa de llegar con Itachi. Obito se llevo el susto de su vida al ver un hombre-pez de 2 metros frente a el, y claro hizo lo mas razonable en ese momento...

"Waaaaa!!!"-ploff cayo desmayado en el regazo de Tobi

"Por que todos se asustan cuando me ven?"-dijo Kisame con cascaditas en los ojos

"Talvez porque eres un fenómeno"-dijo Itachi malhumorado

"Pero no me lo eches en la cara"-Dijo Kisame, el Uchiha solo bufo molesto y se dispuso a continuar con su lectura

Despues de unas dos horas aproximadamente llegaron Sasori y Deidara con una sonrisa que no les cabía en la cara, nadie se molesto en preguntar donde o que estaban haciendo porque sabían perfectamente lo que estaban _haciendo_ esos dos solos. Ambos artistas se sentaron en la arena, Sasori abrazando a Deidara por detrás.

En ese entonces solo se encontraban Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan e Itachi; Kisame estaba nadando y Tobi fue a correr con Obito.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Ambos corrían muy parejos, Tobi un poco mas adelante, ser Madara tenia sus ventajas. Obito se tropezó con algo y cayo, Tobi al querer amortiguar la caída cayo tambien con Obito encima, sus rostros quedaron peligrosamente cerca.

Se quedaron mirándose unos minutos, ojo con ojo **[jajaja que raro se oye ojo con ojo haha xD!/**_** ya se a ninguno de los dos se le ven ambos ojos jaja xD]**_ Obito removió la mascara solo hasta descubrirle los labios, Tobi se desespero, puso una mano en la nuca del mas joven y lo empujo hacia el hasta unir sus labios, asi estuvieron unos minutos besándose hasta que Tobi introdujo su lengua, Obito le abrió paso dejándose hacer, y ese beso que al principio habia sido casto y dulce se torno apasionado. Se separaron por falta de aire.

"Tobi yo..."-dijo Obito pero fue interrumpido por Tobi que volvio a tomar sus labios entre los suyos

**Y asi se termina este capitulo gracias a todos por votar y por sus reviews claro ahora los contestamos...**

**Akio: yo como siempre empiezo**

**Escolastica:** Nadie le quita a Tobi lo buen chico y si es cierto que Tobi y Obito se enamoren es una idea mucho mejor. Tobito hahahaha XDD!!! Se oye raro ajajaja gracias por el rr.

**Rukia-chan-Deidara:** Gracias me gusta que la gente se ría con mis idioteces haha lo que hace el líder solo porque le estropearon su bronceado jajaja xD, veré que hago para complacerte Obito y Deidara se llevaran mal Muajajajaja y a Kakashi ya lo tenia en mis planes kukuku.

**Angel_Caido: **Kusooo leí tu fic y es la onda actualizaloooo onegai!!!! Y si que bueno que te guste yo tampoco creí que a alguien mas le gustara esta pareja no lo puedo creer pense que mi loca hermana era la única me encanto tu fic de amor-yaoi porfa actualízalo.

**Licenciada-sama:** hahahahahaha licenciada me reí como estúpido cuando vi tu nombre hahahaha ok le pondré pareja a Itachi tu dime cual y yo se la pongo ok ^w^ y bueno no apoyamos al incesto pero creo que esto sera la excepción.

**Kalhisto azula:** hahaha mi mamá ya me quizo llevar al psicólogo porque me reía escribiendo voy de 4 a 5 PM hahaha me cae bien el psicólogo jaja gracias por el review sayo.

**Aiko: suficiente ahora yo los demás**

**Lunny-San: **hahaha todo lo que pasa por un simple puño de arena hahahaha y lo de las preguntas se me ocurrió porque a mi nee-san le dejaron una tarea de hacer una encuesta de lo que sea y puso las preguntas excepto las que tienen que ver con la playa hahaha.

**Mr. Prince: **gracias por tu review me encanta que la gente se ría de lo que dice las personas locas como yo y las que tienen que ir al psicólogo hahaha gracias de nuevo adiós.

**naIrAkua: **hahaha gracias por tu voto y si ya viste lo que paso asi que cuando estés en la playa fijate muy bien para donde avientas la arena hahaha y Zetsu pues ya viste donde quedo hahaha y si Naruto le escupió a Sasuke y este se desquito con un jutsu de fuego haha xD!

**Lucy-dark: **gracias por tu rr y lo de Tobi y Obito es porque en este fic Tobi es Madara por eso n_n gracias de nuevo y me alegro que te guste la historia.

**Lyan: **Gracias por votar y bueno si se hizo lo de Tobi y Obito gracias por tu review aquí esta la conti para que la disfrutes haha bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Waaaa perdón gomen nasai gomen nasai GOOOMEEEN!!! Ya se me tarde mucho perdón T.T estuve demasiado ocupado las tareas me llegaban de montón por poco y muero y luego el condenado psicólogo me dijo que dejara la computadora unos días y ahí me tienen tres días leyendo una revista, según esto dejar la compu un tiempo me ayudaría... PURAS MENTIRAS ME VOLVI MAS LOCO!

**Mejor ya me voy al fic y dejo de contarles mis penas...**

**Y para contentarlas yo escribiré un lemon mucho mejor que el anterior.**

**Naruto no nos pertenece...**

Narración

"Diálogos"

"Pensamientos"

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-cambios de tema

¡Dejen dormir!

Ese dia en la playa termino y todos los akatsukis excepto Zetsu que volvio a desaparecer volvieron al hotel. Tobi se despidió de Obito, y todos partieron.

Todos entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones haciendo cada quien su propio relajo.

"Waaaa!!! Tobi tiene arena en todos lados!!!"-gritaba el enmascarado sacudiéndose la ropa

"Dímelo a mi un!"-dijo el rubio haciendo lo mismo

"A mi no me entro nada de arena"-dijo Sasori, uno de sus brazos se salio de la nada y empezó a salir una cascadita de arena-"Tal vez solo una poca"

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"Auch auch auch!"-se quejo Hidan acostándose con mucho cuidado en la cama-"Permanecer 3 horas en el sol con solo un short no es bueno"

"A que si te cayo bien Tiburcio, eh Itachi?"-le pregunto Kisame al Uchiha

"No me mordió"-dijo malhumorado

"Pero fue jugando"-dijo intentando excusar a su amigo-"Si quieres yo tambien puedo jugar con tigo ¬v¬"-dijo en tono seductor

"Kisame?!O.O"-dijo todo asustado

"Jajajajaja era broma!!!"-dijo muriéndose de risa-"Hubieras visto tu cara!! Jajajaja LOL!"-grito señalándolo con una mano y la otra sobre su estomago(el de Kisame)

"No vuelvas a hacer algo asi invesil!"-dijo dándole una colleja que muy bien se la tenia merecida y subiendo las escaleras de la litera para irse a dormir

"Ah ok pues yo tambien ya me duermo"-dijo haciéndose el ofendido mientras se acostaba el tambien"-En la cama de abajo!"

"Ya supéralo"

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"Buenas noches Pein"-dijo Konan

"Buenas noches Konan"-contesto el otro preparándose para dormir hasta que recodo algo-"Y Zetsu?"

"Oh dios!"-dijo Konan sentándose en la cama-"Se supone que iríamos por el a la tienda"-ambos se voltearon a ver

Mientras en otro lugar...

"Que ironía... me dejaron plantado"-dijo Zetsu tristemente parado afuera de una tienda

De vuelta a la habitación...

"Pein! Pobre Zetsu que sera de el... y si le da hambre!"-dijo Konan dramática

"Descuida cariño, si le da hambre se come a cualquiera que pase por ahí"

"Oh es cierto"-dijo dándole un beso en los labios y ambos se durmieron

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"Danna"-dijo en un leve susurro

"Hmg"

"Danna!"

"Qu... Dei?"-dijo sasori despertando

"Puedo dormir contigo"-dijo haciendo una _carita kawaii no jutsu_

Sasori sonrió, tomo a Dei de la muñeca jalándolo a su lado y atinándole un beso en los labios. Se poso sobre el rubio bajando por su cuello depositándole suaves besos-"Aaah...danna"-gimió el rubio al momento que Sasori caía a un lado por una fuerza misteriosa.

"Unos aquí queremos dormir"-dijo Tobi quien habia aventado un cojín-"Váyanse al baño a hacer sus cochinadas"-dijo malhumorado dándose la vuelta y tapándose mas con las sabanas.

Y como los akatsukis deben hacer caso a su líder, Sasori y Deidara fueron al baño, ya que según ellos necesitaban una ducha...

Akio: Y yo me largo a comer algo como en el lemon anterior...

Aiko: Tráeme algo =.=

Ambos artistas entraron al baño besándose y quitándose la ropa en el camino a la ducha. Sasori abrió la llave dejando que el agua saliera, ambos ya estaban desnudos.

El marionetista tomo a su pareja de la cintura juntándolo a su cuerpo dándole un beso tan apasionado que casi deja sin boca al otro al momento que acariciaba los costados de su rubio aprendiz.

Separaron sus labios por falta de aire al menos para Deidara, mientras Sasori recorría su cuello mordiendo suavemente la blanca piel dejando algunas marcas.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la ducha dejando que el agua mojara ambos cuerpos. Sasori le dio media vuelta a Deidara empujándolo suavemente hasta que este choco contra la pared.

Continuo besando el cuello y nuca del mas joven.

"Sa...sori"-dijo en un suspiro

Entre besos y caricias ambos terminaron en el suelo de la ducha, Sasori sobre Deidara, el marionetista poso su boca sobre el vientre del rubio. Comenzó a besarlo hasta descender a su cintura.

Deidara lanzo un largo gemido reaccionando con espasmos.

Mientras tanto afuera del baño...

"Agghh!!!"-Tobi aventó la sabana levantándose malhumorado. Tomo su sabana y almohada saliendo de la habitación dispuesto a encontrar paz.

Camino por los pasillos del hotel hasta la habitación de Pein, Konan y Zetsu. Pero al momento de levantar la mano para tocar la puerta unos _extraños sonidos_ salieron de adentro...

"Aaah... Pein..."

"Ahhhh...ah!"

Tobi se quedo hecho piedra frente a la puerta, acaso no habia alguien que no estuviera haciendo _eso_...

Asi que despues de pensar fue a la habitación de kaku, Hidan, Ita, y Kisa. Toco la puerta y en unos segundos que espero afuera le abrió Hidan.

"Que?"-dijo adormilado

"Puedo dormir aquí?"-dijo sonando como Tobi

"Por que?"

"Sasori y Deidara-senpai hacen mucho ruido"

"Ruido?...."-se quedo pensando-"....AH! ya, ya entendí! Entra"-dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al enmascarado.

De vuelta al baño...

Ambos artistas se besaban acostados en el piso del baño con el agua empapando sus cuerpos. Sasori se separo de su Deidara llevo tres de sus dedos a la boca del rubio, el ya sabia que tenia que hacer, y se los metió todos a la boca lamiéndolos provocativamente.

Sasori estuvo besando su estomago hasta que sus dedos estuvieron listos. Los retiro de la boca del rubio llevándolos a la entrada del rubio.

Deidara sintió como uno de los dedos de sasori entraba en el, lanzo un leve quejido de dolor, el dedo se movía dentro de el salia y entraba simultáneamente, despues vino el segundo dedo, soltó un grito un poco mas grande que el anterior, ahora tres dedos se movían dentro de el siguiendo el mismo ritual que el primero.

Poco a poco ese dolor fue transformándose a una sensación muy diferente.

"Aaaa danna"

Sasori retiro sus dedos de la entrada del rubio, seguidamente paso sus piernas sobre sus hombros-"Listo?"

"Listo un!"

Lentamente Sasori fue penetrando a Deidara, que solo lanzaba pequeños quejidos apenas audibles.

El marionetista se agacho para besar al rubio, paso su lengua por sus labios para despues entrar a su boca jugando con la lengua del otro-"Agarrate fuerte Dei"-dijo para penetrarlo completamente causando que Deidara lo abrazara por el cuello soltando un grito de entre dolor y placer entrelazados.

Espero a que Deidara se acostumbrara a la invasión. Una vez que Deidara le dio una señal de estar listo cómenos a moverse, primero lentamente. Pero conforme aumentaba el tiempo tambien las ganas y eso hacia que la velocidad de las embestidas tambien.

Deidara gritaba y gemía, ahora de placer.

"Aahhh danna!!"-Deidara gemía sin parar-"Ma-mas!-pidió. Sasori no se hizo del rogar y aumento la velocidad.

Despues de varios minutos el cuerpo dominaba la mente ya no pensaban claramente solo eran gemidos llenos de placer.

Deidara ya no pudo y termino derramándose en el vientre de ambos, Sasori dio unas ultimas embestidas y se vino tambien, solo que dentro de Deidara que lanzo un gemido agudo, su vista y mente se nublaron, y termino cayendo al suelo totalmente agotado.

Sasori salio lentamente de Deidara tumbándose a un lado.

Se levantaron despues de recuperar el aliento. Se lavaron los retos de semen que quedaba en su cuerpo.

Salieron de la ducha, y se fueron a dormir despues de secarse y cambiarse.

Cuando salieron les extraño no ver a Tobi ahí-"Creo que lo espantamos Dei"-dijo Sasori volteando a ver a Deidara, pero este ya no estaba a su lado.

Volteo hacia la cama y ahí estaba Deidara únicamente con los pantalones de su pijama-"Vas a venir a dormir danna un?"-dijo provocativamente.

Sasori sonrió y se aventó encima de el besándolo apasionadamente, como si vida dependiera de ello.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Los rayos del sol atravesaban las cortinas del hotel, dos bultos en la cama empezaron a moverse. El primero en despertar fue un pelirrojo, volteo a su lado y observo a su compañero despertando.

Deidara dio un largo bostezo para despues mirar a Sasori.

"Buenos días un"-dijo alegremente mientras besaba al pelirrojo

"Buenos días"-dijo cuando se separaron

Ambos se miraron mutuamente riéndose levemente, traían puesta la pijama del otro, Sasori la de Deidara y Deidara la de sasori.

Y, si mal no recordaban, cuando salieron del baño cada quien se habia puesto la pijama que le correspondía.

Jajaja terminaron con la pijama del otro.

Este lemon fue como una disculpa por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo gracias por leernos y ahora los reviews...

Aiko: esta vez yo empezare con los reviews

Angel_Caido: T.T mala porqueee!!! No es justo yo me muero por leer tu fic TT0TT buaaaaa!!! Y descuida acá entre nos Kakashi aparecerá en el próximo capitulo y si se armara de la grande Muajajajaja... ÒvÓ a si y el siguiente capitulo estará totalmente dedicado al MadaObi.

Tayuu chan: Gracias que bueno que te gusto y claro que Deidara y Sasori no son inocentes se desaparecieron _"misteriosamente"_ lo que hicieron depende de que tan pervertida tengas la mente y acuérdate que llegaron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y pues personajes de Konoha... no van a interferir pero Kakashi va a aparecer y cuando vea a Obito ujuju va a hacer que Tobi se encele. ///Akio: nomás un beso? Yo quiero otroooo T0T// cállate, perdónalo esta loco gracias por tu rr Bye!.

naIrAkua: Pues si hasta yo se que si juegas con fuego te quemas y pues parejas yaoi... tu dime cual y yo con gusto la pongo! Solo que no interfieran con las parejas ya hechas ok. Gracias por tu review y por seguir el fic en verdad te agradezco mucho adiós!.

Kalhisto azula: Yo? Con hambre porque ALGUIEN cofcofAkiocofcof no me trajo comida y le tuve que quitar cereal a la fuerza y solo alcanza a comer un poco y en el próximo capitulo habrá mucho MadaObi este estuvo dedicado especialmente al sasodei, gracias por el review bye!.

Lucy-dark: un fic sexy jajaja nunca me habia tocado oír algo asi hahahaha. Cha soy genial aunque ya sabia haha no es cierto gracias aquí para servirte, gracias por tu comentario te adoro adiós!

Mr. Prince: pues si ya vez familia por todos lados a lo mejor son primas o tías lejanas o directas o hermanastras!! Me pregunto si el árbol de naranjas de mi patio tambien sera pariente se Zetsu.

Akio: suficiente ahora me toca a mi!

Lyan: mas sasodei para ti y hasta con lemon! Aunque el fic es TobiObi el próximo capitulo sera mas MadaObi hahaha. Y mira nada mas se ríe de mi porque voy al psicólogo, la que se asusta con una cuchara además no hablaba solo me reía solo U_____U pero me cae bien el psicólogo me regalo una paletita de mango con chile que estaba muy rica y ahí me tienes contándole mis experiencias en fanfiction comiéndome una paleta de mango haha xD gracias por tu rr y adiós.!

Lunny-San: Wa que bueno que te gustara y que raro porque yo no quede muy conforme con el capitulo anterior. Y pues si ya vez mi hermanita esta tan loca que ahora saco esta pareja! Y yo con cara de _"creo que la que necesita ir al psicólogo es otra"_ haha gracias por tu comentario adiós!.

KuroiNatsu-Sassy: Si descuida ya esta en mis planes que Obito y Dei se lleven mal hahaha y pues lo de MadaObi a mi no se me ocurrió eh pero ni modo ya esta en el fic que mas puedo hacer.... nada!

Gracias aunque ir al psicólogo no esta tan mal el si me entiende y me escucha no como en mi casa mi unico hermano ya no vive con migo buaaa!! En fin a mi que asi tengo mi propio cuarto.

NUST: hahaha me gusto tu nombre no se porque pero me imagino una nuez cuando lo leo... tal vez porque nuez en ingles en nut? Hahaha no importa ya que!.

Y pues si ya viste que buena platicadora es la tía de Zetsu y además chismosa uff! Si hubieras estado en la platica yo opino que debería de estar en esos programas donde hablan de los famosos y todas esas cosas. Gracias por el comentario cuídate y adiós!

LaviLaviLavi: no importa aquí todo se perdona con tal de que vallas a la corriente del fic todo bien! n_n. Ok cambio de nombre anotado. Y otra que se ríe de mi porque voy al psicólogo TxT! Pero no es tan malo despues de todo créeme solo que cobran muy caro =.=... y pues si todo por ser feliz frente a la compu. Gracias por tu review cuídate!.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gomeeeeen lo se me tarde demasiado mátenme amenácenme échenme de la madre lo que quieran perdón enserio es que tuve un bloqueo y algo llamado escuela me quitaba el tiempo y me cortaron el Internet …**

**Este caqpitulo será de canto hahaha y aviso que ya nos acercamos al capitulo final de este fic n_n! Aiko tiene otra idea sasodei en línea que me pareció muy buena, avisaremos cuando subamos el primer capitulo.**

**Naruto no nos pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Narración

"Diálogos"

"_Pensamientos"_

**[Akio/**_**Aiko]**_

Al son que me toquen canto

Después de una ajetreada noche para ambos artistas se levantaron de la cama con mucha pesadez. Definitivamente tener acción doble en una sola noche cansaba mucho **[que pervertidos]**.

Cuando bajaron al comedor del hotel que mas bien era un buffet, todos los akatsukis ya estaban ahí, y como siempre se encargaban de hacer su escándalo por ahí. Cuando llegaron frente a todos Hidan y Tobi los veían con cara de _malditos pervertidos a la otra váyanse a coger a otro lado_.

Todos desayunaron y, como ya se menciono eso era un buffet así que se podía agarrar de todo y cuanto quisieras. Zetsu y Kisame comieron tanto que tuvieron que sacarlos y cobrarles de mas para disgusto de Kakuzu.

Ya en la playa los akatsukis vieron mucho barullo en un punto de la playa y claro como excelentes mitoteros que eran fueron hacia ese punto. Al llegar observaron que el relajo se debía a un concurso en la playa, para ser mas específicos canto y baile.

"Tobi quiere participar en el concurso"-no hace falta aclarar quien dijo eso ù.u

Después todos se prepararon para participar, cada quien su canción. Hasta que estaban listos y el concurso dio inicio.

Y para desgracia…err..digo los presentadores eran los mismos sujetos raros que estaban haciendo entrevistas en la playa en capítulos anteriores.

"Holaa!!! Buenos días a todos!!"-grito la chica mientras su compañero se tapaba la cara con una mano murmurando-"_No te conozco_"

"Bienvenidos y bienvenidas al concurso de kareoke aquí en media playa"

"El día de hoy tenemos a un grupo de chicos y chicas que…bueno no sabemos si cantan bien pero, para el bien de nuestros oídos, mas les vale"-amenazo el chico

"Primeramente presentaremos a nuestros jueces"-dijo Aiko señalando una mesa con tres personas-"Primero tenemos a nuestra juez Tsunade!-una mujer de enormes pechos y cabello rubio se levanto de su asiento saludando al publico-"Después tenemos al famoso ninja copia de la aldea de Konoha, Kakashi!"-un joven de cabello plateado se levanto saludando al publico.

"Kyaaaaaa!!!"-se oyeron varios gritos de fangirls incluyendo a la autora y presentadora

"Y nuestro ultimo juez…"-dijo recuperando su compostura-"Nada mas ni nada menos que el creador de esta serie el señor Masashi Kishimoto aquí en persona!!!-se vale, no?

"Y por ultimo para dar inicio al concurso anunciaremos el premio para el primero, segundo y tercer lugar"-dijo Akio sacando unos papelitos-"Para el primer lugar tenemos… un viaje al Cairo en primera clase con los gastos pagados!"-la gente empezó a hacer bulla al oír el gran premio-"Para el segundo lugar tenemos un paseo para dos personas en lancha a la isla del Tibeth"-mismo escándalo-"Y para el tercer lugar tenemos un viaje helicóptero por toda la playa, además de que no solo se pasearan, si no que se aventaran en paracaídas!"-la gente hizo escándalo igualmente

"El Tibeth!!! De seguro ganare ese viaje!"-grito Ino una de las concursantes

"Wow Tobi se quiere aventar en paracaídas!"

"Danna oíste los premios un!"-dijo Dei todo emocionado

"Si Dei y cuando me saque el premio te llevare al viaje que me gane"-dijo tomándolo de la cintura y besando sus labios

"Kyaaaaaa!!!"-gritaron Ino y Sakura al mismo tiempo al ver una escena yaoi

De vuelta el escenario…

"Y como primer concursante…"-dijo Akio leyendo los papeles-"Tenemos al líder de la malvada organización akatsuki, Pein!"

El mencionado entro al escenario con un micrófono en mano, los presentadores salieron de ahí-"Me gustaría dedicar esta canción a mi linda novia Konan"-a Konan se le iluminaron los ojos.

**Doncella-Zion y Lenox**

_Yo conocí a una nena_

_Tan bella_

_Ella es como una doncella_

_Ella, ella, tan bella_

_Yo conocí a una nena_

_Tan bella_

_Ella es de lo mas bonita_

_Ella, ella, tan bella_

La canción empezó y para suerte de todos Pein no cantaba mal. Konan estaba mas que conmovida, sabia que Pein era frió y se alegraba que tuviera un lado tierno.

_(Ella tiene...)_

_Cara linda_

_Piel morena_

_Canela, si tu la viera como menea_

_Tiene cuerpo de sirena_

_Tan bella, tan bella_

_Mi piel con ella_

_Rozando en la arena_

_Frente al mar_

_Bajo luna llena_

_Ella es_

_La que mi corazón anhela_

_Quiero tener esa nena_

Pein miraba a Konan directamente a los ojos. Mientras, los demás prestaban _mucha atención_ a la conmovedora escena.

Tobi estaba platicando animadamente con Obito que sabrá dios de donde salio; Deidara bailaba estilo robot mientras Sasori lo veía con gracia intentado imitarlo; Hidan por otro lado presumía su pecho a varias chicas de ahí incluyendo a Aiko, que tenia su cara mas pervertida y de seguro muchas lectoras también estaban ahí; Kakuzu contaba su dinero y Zetsu… bueno el aun estaba en la tienda.

Por otro lado Itachi huía de Kisame, aun seguía traumado por su _jueguito_ de las mordidas, aunque haya sido una broma le asusto.

_La conocí una tarde lluviosa_

_Esa chica si es hermosa_

_Tiene una mirada tan peligrosa_

_Que cualquier hombre, el corazón le destroza_

_Esa nena me interesa_

_Me motiva su belleza_

_Tiene corte de princesa_

_Jaja, ella es mi presa_

Y así termino la canción solo eran unas estrofas las que tenían que cantar. Los jueces anotaron sus calificaciones en sus hojas.

"Muy bonita canción Pein"-dijo Aiko-"Nuestro siguiente participante proviene de la aldea oculta de la arena, démosle un aplauso al pelirrojo, Gaara **[Creyeron que era Sasori!¬w¬!]**-el joven Kazekage subió al escenario con su micrófono y empezó su canción sin ningún comentario.

**Enter sandman-Metallica**

_Say your prayers little one_

_don't forget, my son_

_to include everyone_

_tuck you in, warm within_

_keep you free from sin_

_till the sandman he comes_

Parecía que el Kazekage de suna no desperdiciaba tiempo porque cantaba bien aunque desafinaba en algunos ratos.

_sleep with one eye open_

_gripping your pillow tight_

_exit light_

_enter night_

_take my hand_

_off to never never land_

_something's wrong, shut the light_

_heavy thoughts tonight_

_and they aren't of snow white_

Y así la canción continuo mientras los demás ahora si estaban atentos a la canción excepto por dos personitas, Pein y Konan, que simplemente desaparecieron sin decir nada y que por supuesto nadie le tomo importancia.

_dreams of war, dreams of liars_

_dreams of dragon's fire_

_and of things that will bite_

_sleep with one eye open_

_gripping your pillow tight_

Y así concluyo la canción de Gaara.

Entraron al escenario los presentadores que ya conocemos, amamos y a veces odiamos-"excelente canción Gaara, nuestro siguiente participante"-dijo Akio-"La kunoichi de la aldea oculta de la hoja, Ino!"

La chica entro muy feliz dando saltitos-"Hola chicos, esta caución se la dedico a mi amor Sasuke-kun

"¡Hey!, quien le dedico una canción a mi otouto"-grito Itachi al oír el nombre de su hermano-"¡Que quede claro que soy hermano celoso! ."

**Ojos así-Shakira**

_Ayer conocí un cielo sin sol_

_y un hombre sin suelo_

_un santo en prisión_

_y una canción triste sin dueño_

_ya he ya he ya la he_

_y conocí tus ojos negros_

_ya he ya he ya la he_

_y ahora si que no_

_puedo vivir sin ellos yo_

Deidara veía anonado a la chica, se paresia horrores a el, y si a Sasori no danna le gustaba ¡no!

"¿Que te pasa Dei?"-dijo Sasori al ver la cara de preocupación del rubio

"Se parece a mi un"-dijo señalando a la chica

"No lo creo"-dijo tranquilamente, Deidara lo miro dudoso-"Tu eres mas lindo que ella"-dijo estrechándolo contra su cuerpo

"Danna"-suspiro Deidara

_Le pido al cielo solo un deseo_

_que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir_

_he recorrido ya el mundo entero_

_y una cosa te vengo a decir_

_viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut_

_fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur_

_y no encontré ojos así_

_como los que tienes tu_

Ino bailaba estilo Shakira el belly dance **[así se llama ese estilo de baile]** y termino la pista dando final a su turno. Los jueces apuntaron sus calificaciones en las hojas

"Excelente participación! Nuestro siguiente competidor es el simpático chico de la mascara, ¡Tobi!"-dijo mientras el enmascarado entraba

"Hola a todos, Tobi es un buen chico:)"-dijo agitando las manos en el aire

**Jefe de jefes-Álvaro Henríquez**

_Soy el jefe de jefes señores_

_me respetan a todos niveles_

_y mi nombre y mi fotografía_

_nunca van a mirar en papeles_

_porque a mi el periodista me quiere_

_y si no mi amistad se la pierde_

"¿Por qué Tobi esta cantando esa canción?"-pregunto Hidan

"Esta loco un"-respondió Deidara, aunque el sabia porque, no podía decir "pues fíjate que es porque el es Madara Uchiha el verdadero líder de akatsuki ¿a que no te lo esperabas? No claro que no.

_Muchos pollos que apenas nacieron_

_ya se quieren pelear con el gallo_

_si pudieran estar a mi altura_

_pues tendrían que pasar muchos años_

_y no pienso dejarles el puesto_

_donde yo me la paso ordenando_

Los jueces estaban impresionados, Tobi no cantaba nada mal.

_Mi trabajo y valor me ha costado_

_manejar los contactos que tengo_

_muchos quieren escalar mi altura_

_nomás miro que se van cayendo_

_han querido arañar mi corona_

_los que intentan se han ido muriendo_

Y así termino la participación de Tobi, la presentadora salio corriendo hacia Tobi abrazándolo.

"¡Kyaaaaaa Tobi eres tan mono!!!"-después Obito ingreso al escenario votando de una patada a la presentadora y llevándose a Tobi de ahí, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina a Aiko.

Mientras en el jurado, Kakashi había visto todo-_"¡¿Ese era Obito?!"_-Kakashi no se la pensó dos veces y salio corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los participantes.

"¡Em!... perdonen a mi aniki esta loca"-dijo Akio-"Nuestro siguiente participante es el pelirrojo favorito de akatsuki, el maestro de las marionetas Sasori"

**Master of puppets-Metallica**

_End of passion play, crumbling away  
I'm your source of self-destruction  
Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear  
Leading on your deaths construction_

"¡Eso Danna un!"-Deidara tenia un relajo en el área de competidores

En otro punto del lugar Obito llegaba con Tobi-"Niña tonta"-gruño Obito

"Que celoso eres Obito"-dijo Tobi

De repente una sombra gris pasa llevándose a Obito, si era Kakashi-"¡Obitooo!!!! No puedo creer que seas tu!"-dijo abrazándolo con una cascadita en el ojo

"Hola Kakashi!"-saludo tranquilamente como si nunca hubiera muerto mientras Tobi veía todo con un aura asesina alrededor

"¡Oye tu! Aléjate de MI Obito o te are arder por siete días!"-grito Tobi tomando a Obito alejándole del peliplata

"Y dijo que yo era celoso"-murmuro irónico Obito

_Taste me you will see  
More is all you need you're dedicated to  
How I'm killing you  
Come crawling faster  
Obey your master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your master  
Master_

"¡Animo Danna tu eres el mejor un!!!"-gritaba Deidara a todo pulmón moviendo los brazos como loco de arriba abajo

_Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, `cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, `cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master_

Y así concluyo la participación de Sasori-"Guau eso dice mucho de ti supongo, _aunque no entendí nada_"-dijo Aiko susurrando lo ultimo que ya habia llegado desde el lugar donde cayo cuando Obito la saco volando

"Y así concluye la primera parte de este concurso"-anuncio Akio-"Dejen reviews recomendando canciones para algún participante puede ser cualquier personaje de la serie y veremos si la ponemos o no"

"Ayuden porfa y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo"-concluyo la chica

**Magdalena-CS:** Quien no ama los lemon? ¡Nadie! Son geniales y pues si ya vez pobre Tobi. Kakuzu y Hidan no estaban en las mismas porque no oyeron pero si te refieres a pues igual de calientes como los artistas es porque no se si poner KakuHidan. Adiós y gracias por tu rr ¡ah! Y actualiza tu también tu fic non!

**Tayuu chan:** Top 10 de los mas pervertidos jajaja no me la sabia jaja creo que tu si entendiste porque amanecieron con la pijama del otro ¬w¬ kukuku. Y si ya se que nos tardamos es que carezco de tiempo T0T me odio buaaa doy una mala impresión a mis lectores/as bua!. Gracias por tu comentario ¡sayo!

**LaviLaviLavi:** La segunda que entendió que hicieron en la cama ¬w¬. Jajaja no tienen llevadera morí de risa con eso jaja. Y lo de Zetsu si ya se y todavía no lo han recogido se les volvió a olvidar jaja gracias por tu review sayo.

**naIrAkua:** OK veré que encuentro en la cocina para ti es que mi refri se va a suicidar, dizque porque tenia una vida muy vacía… ¿entiendes? Jajaja te traeré algo para que disfrutes de tu pervertida cesión de lemon yaoi. Veré si puedo poner por lo menos insinuaciones o KakuHidan directo lo que sea por las lectoras fieles n_n.

**Mr. prince:** Como enloquecen con el lemon, creo que ahora si le salio mejor. Asquerosos que se ponen a hacerlo en el baño luego se pasan a la cama a continuar jajaja y Tobi quedo traumado jajaja. Gracias por tu rr sayo!

**Lunny-San:** Imposible que los psicólogos no jodan para eso están para meterse en tu vida buaa aunque el mió no es tan metiche pero ya le eh explicado mil veces que me rió por historias y sigo ahí ¡NO ESTOY LOCO! (corriendo en círculos con unos calzoncillos en la cabeza y una cuchara en la mano) gracias por dejar review cuídate n.n

**Lyan:** ¡La loca de las cucharas! Jaja es broma… bueno no. ¿Cuchara maligna? Como esta eso creo que si alucinas y ahora hablas con chalecos de fuerza… a mi el psicólogo me dijo que me iba a dar un chaleco igual :3 son graciosos. Gracias por dejar rr ¡sayo!

**kalhisto azula:** Yo muy bien aunque me duele mi pancita ¡ay! … lemon que tienen con el lemon, que trauma hahaha. Si quieres MadaObi lo venden enlatado en la tienda de la esquina :3 jaja gracias por tu review sayo cuidate!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hasta que volvimos jaja…**

**Por fin capitulo 11 y nos acercamos cada vez mas al final de este loco fic.**

**Sasori tendrá otro rival que hará todo lo posible por quedarse con el rubio de akatsuki… ¿Quién será?**

**Abra KakuHidan a petición de varias lectoras.**

**Naruto no nos pertenece.**

Narración

"Diálogos"

"_Pensamientos"_

**[Akio/**_**Aiko]**_

Al son que me toquen canto parte 2

Todos los participantes se tomaron un pequeño descanso para comer, descansar o saludar amigos que creías muertos.

"Tobi el es Kakashi el amigo del que te hable"-dijo Obito

"¡El que siempre lo hacia sentir mal!"-dijo Tobi con clara intención de hacer sentir incomodo al ninja copia para que se fuera de ahí.

"Pero ahora ya es diferente"

"Me alegro"-dijo el de los googles-"¿Como esta Rin?"

"Bien supongo… no la eh visto desde hace tiempo"

"Ehem… si ¬.¬ bueno como que ya se esta haciendo tarde, no tienes un jurado donde participar"-dijo Tobi

"Oh!, es cierto"-dijo Kakashi-"Obito, te párese si nos reunimos en la tarde"

"Claro n.n"

"No, no puede"-dijo Tobi-"Yo lo llevare a dar una vuelta"

"Esta bien , nos vemos luego"-dijo saliendo hacia su silla de juez

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"¡Danna cantaste muy bien un!!"-grito Deidara mientras abrazaba a Sasori

"Y cuando gane te llevare a ti de paseo"-dijo rodeando la cintura del mas joven. Deidara sonrió y beso a Sasori.

"Te amo Dei"

"Yo también te amo"

"¡¡¡Kyaaaaaa!!!"-gritaron otra vez Ino y Sakura (recuerden que algunas ahí son fans del yaoi)

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"Bienvenidos de nuevo al concurso de kareoke"-dijo Aiko reanudando el concurso

"Para comenzar tenemos como participante al caníbal de la organización akatsuki, ¡Zetsu!"-menciono el chico al momento que Zetsu entraba al escenario.

"Hola a todos, soy Zetsu y cantare "la planta"

**La planta-Caos**

_Si tu piensas que me ha roto la maceta  
no te preocupes ya me acostumbre a regarla  
y ya te me estabas pasando de verde  
mañana te sellas yo me consigo otra planta._

"No tenias porque ser así con Kakashi"-dijo Obito levemente molesto

"El tampoco tenia porque ser así contigo"

"Eres un celoso"-dijo dándose la vuelta caminando hacia la salida

"Waaaah no te enojes con Tobi"-dijo abrazando a Obito por la espalda

"Tu no exageres las cosas"-dijo el menor sin mirarlo mientras Tobi se levantaba la mascara levemente hasta descubrir sus labios

"No quiere que nadie te aleje de mi"-le susurro Tobi al oído para darle después un lengüetazo

Obito dio un leve gemido-"Tobi aquí no"

"¡¡¡Kyaaaaaa!!!"-gritaron Ino y Sakura que salieron de la nada

_Pero que sea desértica, oh si, desértica  
pero que sea desértica, oh si, desértica  
así si la riego no, no me preocupo porque va estar muy bien  
así si la riego no, ya no me apuro como la regué contigo._

"Voy al baño Danna un"-dijo el rubio

"Esta bien no te tardes"

Deidara asintió y camino hacia los baños. En eso iba Deidara muy feliz pensando en sus cosas caminando hacia el baño. De repente alguien lo tomo por los hombros empujándolo hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared.

_Y que un solo jardinero recoja el fruto  
no como tu que ya estabas recogida  
y si es que otro se anima  
pues buena suerte haber si no se espina._

"Que demo-"-Deidara sintió como aprisionaban sus muñecas contra la pared. Volteo hacia arriba para ver la cara del idiota que se le ocurrió atacarlo-"¿I-Itachi?"

_Y te pareces tanto a una enredadera  
en cualquier tronco te atoras y le das vueltas  
con tus ramitas que se enredan donde quiera  
y entre tanto ramerio ya te apodamos la ramera._

Y así concluyo la participación de Zetsu, los jueces anotaron la calificación en sus hojas-"Excelente participación Zetsu"-dijo Akio mientras entraba junto con la otra presentadora.

"Nuestro siguiente participante es Hidan!"

"¡Kyaaaaaa!"-gritaron varias fangirls

"¡Hola chicas!"-dijo Hidan mientras salía al escenario-"Esta canción va dedicada a… ¡quien quiera!"

**Ave Maria-David Bisbal**

_Ave maría, ¿cuándo serás mía?_

_si me quisieras, todo te daría_

_Ave maría, ¿cuándo serás mía?_

_al mismo cielo yo te llevaría._

"¿I-Itachi?"-dijo Deidara sorprendido-"¿¡Que haces un!?"

"Siempre quise hacer esto"-dijo mientras se acercaba al cuello del rubio y lo besaba suavemente

"Aghh, ¡aléjate de mi un!"-grito Deidara. Itachi apretó mas sus manos para que no intentara nada-_"Baboso crees que eso me detendrá"_-pensó-"¡Aun tengo mis pies idiota!"-grito mientras le daba una patada a una parte muy sensible en el cuerpo **[Ya se imaginan donde ¿ne?]** esto provoco que Itachi soltara al rubio, que no dudo en salir corriendo no sin antes empujarlo hasta que cayera al suelo.

Deidara llego corriendo hasta estar al lado de Sasori.

"Ya llegue Danna"

"Que rápido"

"Se me quitaron las ganas de repente"-dijo recordando que con el susto se le fueron las ganas de ir al baño.

_Dime tan solo una palabra_

_que me devuelva la vida_

_y se me quede en el alma._

"¿Obito ya no esta enojado con Tobi?"-pregunto mientras lo abrazaba

Obito se volteo hacia Tobi retirándole la mascara (Obito ya sabe quien es Tobi) dándole un beso. Tobi le abrazo por la cintura apretándolo mas contra su cuerpo, paso su lengua por los labios del mas joven. Obito abrió levemente la boca dándole paso a la lengua del akatsuki que invitaba a jugar a la suya.

_Porque sin ti no tengo nada_

_envuélveme con tus besos_

_refúgiame en tu guarida._

Se separaron-"¿Aun crees que estoy enojado?-pregunto juguetón

"No"-dijo mientras sonreía y le volvía a besar

_Y cuando yo te veo, no sé lo que siento_

_y cuando yo te tengo, me quemo por dentro_

_y más y más de ti yo me enamoro_

_tú eres lo que quiero, tú eres mi tesoro._

Así concluyo la participación de Hidan, los jueces anotaron la calificación para el jashinista mientras los presentadores ingresaban al escenario-"Excelente participación Hidan"-dijo Akio

"Nuestro siguiente concursante es el pez de akatsuki Kisame"-dijo la chica mientras Kisame ingresaba al escenario

"Hola a todos espero les guste mi canción"

**El rey tiburón-Maná**

_Todos me llaman el pez Tiburón_

_El rey de los mares salados_

_Todos me llaman el pez Tiburón_

_El rey el amante dotado._

Hidan llego al área de concursantes muy feliz porque las chicas no pararon de gritar mientras cantaba.

Camino hasta el baño cantando-"Que bonito soy, que bonito soy, como me quiero yo"

_Ay ay ay_

_Ahí voy desafiando el amor_

_En busca de alguna sirenas_

_ay ay ay ay ay ay_

_Ahí voy mordiendo el amor_

_Cuidado sirenas ya ha llegado_

_Y esta desenfrenado_

_Ya llego el Tiburón._

Cuando entro al baño para verse al espejo simplemente era un vanidoso, alguien lo empujo haciendo que cayera al suelo y se posaba sobre el. Hidan no tuvo que voltear para saber quien era, ya lo sabía, había intentado hacer lo mismo varias veces atrás.

"¡Ya te dije que no haría nada pervertido contigo maldito avaro!"

"¡Ju! Entonces ¿por que estoy encima de ti besando tu cuello?"

"¡¿Qué!? Tu no estas besando mi…"-Hidan no pudo continuar, Kakuzu ya se encontraba besando su cuello-"Maldita sea ¡déjame!"

"Pero si te gusta"-dijo mientras resbalaba sus manos desde su cintura hasta sus rodillas

"_¡Demonios!"_-Hidan maldecía en su mente aunque no quisiera le gustaba eso, pero no podía decirlo ¡el no era gay!

_Soy el rey de la mar Tiburón_

_El que te come a besos_

_Pero yo soy el rey del mar Tiburón_

_El que te come mi amor_

_ay ay ay bom bom mi sirena de amor_

_Y tengo cuidado del besos_

_ay ay ay ay ay_

_Ese exceso de amor que ya llego el tiburón._

La música se detuvo dando final al turno de Kisame. Los ojirojos salieron al escenario-"Y así finaliza nuestro concurso señoras y señores. Nuestro jurado contara los puntos para elegir al tercero, segundo y primer lugar"-anuncio la chica

"Así que dejen review votando por su favorito, ¡pero solo uno eh! Sus votos se sumaran y así elegiremos a los ganadores del concurso y de los premios"

"¡¡¡Manden review y voten!!!"-dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo dando por finalizado el concurso.

**Por fin termine Waaaah!! Itachi será el que le hará la vida de cuadritos a nuestra pareja protagonista jojojo.**

**Voten por su participante favorito. Y quiero agradecer a ****Gray Anko Diva** **y a** **LaviLaviLavi** **por recomendar canciones para Zetsu y Kisame ellos también se los agradecen.**

**¡Y ahora a responder reviews!**

**naIrAkua:** Las chicas otaku dan miedo y las adictas al yaoi también incluso mas pero me caen bien y eso te incluye. Panza llena corazón contento hahaha me dio risa eso, con razón siempre estoy tan feliz, me la paso comiendo y nunca engordo, me parezco a L de Death Note.

**LaviLaviLavi:** Gracias por tu canción le queda mucho hahaha ojala y si sea Maná el que la canta. Eras una de las pervertidas que estaban haciendo un charco de baba que a mi me toco limpiar al final del concurso ¬¬´ hahaha ni modo. Muchas gracias por tu review y por recomendar la canción.

**Lyan:** Es un fic todo se vale, y todo el mundo puede cantar. Mándale saludos a la cuchara maligna de mi parte si quieres le presento al tenedor… nomás que cuidado porque en cualquier momento te puede violar hahaha… enserio cuidado no solo las cucharas son malas, es mas cuidado cuando uses los cubiertos, nunca se esta a salvo ¬.¬.

**Hyuuga-Hinata-chan:** Otra que entendió porque amanecieron con la pijama del otro! Que bien la gente si mal piensa hoy en día, pero mas bien Sasori es un fanático de Deidara te darás cuenta de eso en los próximo capitulo. Tobi es un buen chico y no sufre tanto pero Itachi si ¬.¬

**Aiko: ahora yo los siguientes**

**Magdalena-CS:** Ojala y también te ayas reído con estas canciones xD. Me gusto el capitulo de tu fic lemon (babas) pero Sasori uke no que bueno que Hinata no murió pero si la pondré en el fic un ratito nomás pero saldrá. Saludos ¡bye!

**Mr. prince:** KakuHidan solo porque tú lo pediste muy pronto abra mas. Ahora se ve mas del celoso de Tobi jujuju. Gracias por tu review cuídate ¡sayo!.

**Gray Anko Diva:** Volviste a cambiar tu nombre jaja ya decídete no?, no importa que no hayas dejado review con que lo leas nos basta. Muchas gracias por tu canción, que raro tu parte favorita fue cuando Sasori canto, me pregunto por quien votaras ¬.¬ tu idea del paracaídas me gusto pero… si Tobi le cae encima a Obito…¿ no le rompería los huesos? Haha no importa, gracias por tu rr cuídate! n.n

**LuciaUchiha:** Gracias también me gusto la canción de Sasori tiene mucho que ver con el. Gracias por tu review espero vuelvas a dejar uno y votes por tu favorito. Bye.

**Y esos son todos gracias por sus review voten y cuídense todas y todas!**

**Sayo!**


End file.
